The Life and Times of Timothy Sanderson
by Lunaari
Summary: Tragedy Strikes. The Turners abandon Timmy to a life on the streets . Branded a orphan He stand to lose his fairies as vastated believe his life is over. Just as Jorgan is about to wipe his memory, HP steps in and offer's Timmy a new chance at life.a chance Timmy leas at. Follow along as Timmy faces a strange new life. Filled with new enemies and new allies.
1. Chapter 1: Timothy Sanderson

The Life and Times of Timothy Sanderson

Chapter 1: Timothy sanderson

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

AntiCosmo's POV

I pace the room. Soft lounging's have long gave way to dire need. I want him I needed him. I'd give anything to quite the mad screams that plagued ,my fevered mind. I wanted to take him. But I know he hates me. Despises me. I pace some more. There was little else i could do. I hear foot steps. my hearts hopes it's him. But my head knows it's not. He would never come to me."Cozzie? Come ta bed?" AntiWanda calls." No thanks." I reply. "My tossing and turning will only keep you awake." "I won't mind." AntiWanda says." Come ta bed." "Will I don't feel like it." I snap." So shut up and go away." AntiWanda looks at me hurt. "I. . i'm sorry ta bother ya." AntiWanda sniffle, trying to hold back tears, that escapes her none the less. "I was just lonesome is all." I curse my harshness. It wasn't her fault I was on edge. This madness was no ones fault, but my own. "AntiWanda wait." I call, as she begins to float away. "I'm . .I'm sorry I snapped at you.

AntiWanda floats closer." tT's okay Cozzi, ya got dat itch again."She says." I understand. " I pull her into a hug." Thank you for understanding." I sob. My dear love strokes my hair. "Want me to make ya some tea?" She asks. I give a sad nod. She foops us to the kitchen. She sits me down and sets to making the tea. I don't know what I'd do without her. How I'd ever survive these nights without her. " Here's yur tea babeh." AntiWanda says. I watch as she sits down to a mug of cocoa." I take a sip of tea. My hand was shaking. I was shaking. " Ya got it bad, huh babeh?" AntiWanda asks. "my love sickness is getting worse by the day." I sigh."" I don't know how long I can last." I needed him. I can't live without him. "Damn it." I scream, throwing my cup to the wall."I can't take this." "Go claim him." AntiWanda says. I look at her. " Grab him, make him yours." " But.I" I stammer." " Do it babeh." AntiWanda says." If ya have ta Run, den run. I'll run which I'll even pack while ya gone. Just do it, befur ya go insane."

I lay my head on the table." Don't tempt me AW." I plead. "We both know how he feels about me." "No ya don't neder do I."AntiWanda says."We never ask da boy."" I do know." I tell her. I stand,and suddenly feel tired beyond measure." He hates me. With everything in him. For I am nothing more to him then his enemy." I turn and float out the kitchen." Ant's that's all I'll ever be to le"t's go to bed, "

End Of AntiCosmo's POV

Cosmo POV

I lay in the bed. I wanted him so badly, I could taste him. And he tasted like he doesn't see me the same way I'll never have him the rules forbid it. But I can't help how I feel. It was driving me mad. Being so close, but so far away. Touching him, but never holding him. Holding him, but never possessing him. it was enough to make a grown fairy cry.I toss and turn in the bed. " Cosmo? What's wrong?" Wanda asks." You seem restless." "I can't sleep." I sigh. "Again?" wanda sighs and pulls me into her arms." Tis make three weeks in a row."She says." Four actually. I was able to keep still the first stokes my hair till I calm down I don't fall a sleep. But it helps me feel lest jittery.

I open my eyes the next day. Wanda was up already. I don't know how I managed to fall asleep.I poof to Timmy's room and flop on the bed."Moring Cosmo." Chirps timmy."I heard you couldn't sleep again..Sorry." Timmy strokes my hair. I relish the touch." Is there any thing I can do to help?" Timmy asks. "Well." I begin."COSMO!" Wanda snaps. I look up to see here glaring at me." "Well what?" Timmy asks. I look down ." You could make my honey milk." I reply." "Sure, every night"" Timmy agrees. That's not what I really wanted to say. I wanted to ask him to let me sleep in his bed. By his side But Wanda would never allow it. It was against the stupid rules. I hated those rules. I hated my life. I wanted to hold him and never let go. but I can't. And I never will. I suddenly want to cry. I lay my head on timmy's lap." Cosmo, stop laying on Timmy." Wanda snaps "Your head weighs tons." "I don't wanna move." I whine.

"It's cool wanda." Timmy says."I don't mind." "Well I do,your a little boy." Wanda says. Timmy looks at her puzzled." So?" Timmy asks. I glare up at her." Your not a pillow." Wanda quickly covers." TImmy laughs. "For now I'm Cosmo's Pillow." Timmy laughs. I laugh get's mad. "I'm going to check on Poof. She huffs. and poof out the room. I put my arms around Timmy and snuggle close. I let out a yawn."Why don't you sleep some more." Timmy suggests. " You still seem tired." I am." I reply, and drift to sleep.

End of Cosmo's POV

*Later that day. *

Timmy's POV

I stroll down the street. My parent's were taking me shopping. Cosmo was to weak from lack of sleep to fly, let alone come with me. Wanda had to stay behind and take care if him and a sick Poof. I never been to this part of town. "Wait here Timmy." Mom says. I look at her puzzled as she and dad walk back to the car. I guess they forgot something. I watch as they both get in. Suddenly they speed off.I stare shock as they round the corner. They abandoned me. In a part of town I never been before. I look around as panic give way to out right terror. -I race in the direction I saw them turn. But it was too late. They were nowhere in sight. I fall to my knees and sob. I was all alone. Not even cosmo and wanda, was here to help me."Why are you crying?" Someone asks. I look up. I little black cat with wild green eyes looked up at had a little floating bowler hat." AntiCosmo?" I gasp."What are you doing here?" "I'm out for a my afternoon walk." he says."How about you? I never seen you in this part of town."My parent's abandoned me." I sob." I don't know how to get home."

AntiCosmo puts two paws on my lap." Don't cry Timothy." He says."I'll help you get home.I pull him into a hug. "Thanks AC." I sob. "But, what if they take me somewhere else. I'm scared to go home." I here a foop. "Here Timothy." AC says. "Take this antiPoofer." He says "If you ever need of me. Just press it and I'll come to you."I look at the Antipoofer." Why would you help me?" I ask. " Because I care, you dimwit." Ac says. "Now let's go." I let him go and stand. As we walk I look at AC puzzled. Why was he helping me. "oh, don't let your neglectful fairies see the antipoofer." Ac says." They'll take it and punish me for giving it to you." "Okay." I agree, and put the antipoofer in me pocket."There not neglectful." I huff. " Poof's sick, and Cosmo's tired because he can't seem to sleep lately. So wanda had to stay home and take care of them."

A huge dog suddenly comes up to us and growls. I looked like it was going to bite me. I scream as it leaps at me. Ac jumps and blocks it. I watch in terror as they fight. Ac send the dog fling backwards. It lands hard on it's side and pimps off. AC foops to his normal form. I rush to his side. "Are you alright?" I ask." No,Timothy, I'm quite tired." AC says." I haven't been sleeping well ether."Ac leans on me. I feel him shaking. AC stands and Foops to human form. "It'll be safer if we travel with me in this form." He says. "Maybe you should rest." I suggest"Timothy this neighborhood isn't safe." AC says. " And not just because of the feral currs running around." I take his hand and we head off. " When we get to a safer area, you should rest." I insist." "You sound like you care." Ac chuckles. "I do care you dimwit." I huff. "AC only smiles.

End of Timmy's POV

Wanda's POV

I watch the moving truck out side. I didn't know Timmy was comes to my side."I wonder where we're moving too." He remarks. "me too." i agree." We hide when we hear voices at the door." Is their anything you want us to move in here?" A mover asks. " No that's our son's old room." Mr. turner says." He died recently, We're giving his things to good will." "What?" Cosmo and I gasps. "I'm sorry for you lost." The mover says. We hear them walk away. Cosmo and I turn into birds and dash out the window,desperate to find Timmy. We search for hours with no luck /. Wanda we should check the Turner house." Cosmo says. "Timmy might get scared if no one's home when he returns." I have to agree. Cosmo looked as though he could barely stay in the air. I poof us back. " mom?" Dad?" Timmy calls, " Mr." Tuner?" I familiar voice call. "Mrs. Turner, I brought you, your lost child home."

"That's AntiMe." Cosmo gasps. We dash down stairs. Sure enough that rat AntiCosmo was there , in human form." " Cosmo?" Wanda?" TImmy calls coming into the room. He looked so scared." I rush to him. " I'm here sport." I tell him. " It's alright." " no it isn't." Timmy sobs."Where's mom and dads? Where's all our stuff?" "Good question." AntiCosmo huffs." What did they do, move without him?" " shut up antiMe." Cosmo snaps. "This is none of your business." Timmy falls to his knees."They did ,didn't they." Timmy breaths out." That's why they drove off without me."Timmy begins to shake in my arms. "I'm really nothing to them." He sobs. "Just wish your self to where they are." Cosmo says." They may have just made a mistake." "Like hell it was." AntiCosmo growls fooping back to his real form. "He looked more homely then normal. " Why so the can just ignore him some more. If you were any kind of man, you'd know what needs to be done."

Cosmo glares at his counter part." I know what your thinking AntiME, but it's not allowed." Cosmo growled." For ether of us." "I don't give two bits about your stupid rules." AntiCosmo snaps." I will not have MY Timothy sleeping in a gutter." Cosmo eyes darken more."YOUR timothy." Cosmo hisses. " You heard me pea brain." Anti Cosmo hisses back. "You can't take care of him nor do you have the grapes to defy Jorgan to try." "Timmy's going back with his parents." Cosmo shouts." "And the what?" AntiCosmo shouts." they abandon him in the woods somewhere? Or worst." "I won't let you put you filthy hand on." Cosmo snaps, punching AC. AntiCosmo Stagger back. " So you want to fight, eh?" AntiCosmo growls charging Cosmo. I blast him. And antiCosmo fall to the ground. "Hey no fair double teaming him." Timmy huffs.

Cosmo looks hurt as Timmy goes to AntiCosmo's side." He's already hurt from protecting me from a stray dog."*I can't believe my ears. Timmy helps AntiCosmo up.I hear a foop. " Cozzie, which is da salt an which is da sugar?" AntiWanda asks. She floats to AntiCosmo. " Love one's rat poison and the other's baking soda." AntiCosmo tells her." Now stops checking up on me,I'm fine." "Yur fine huh?" AntiWanda huffs."Then why do you look like you ben in a fight with a alley cat?" "Because he got into a fight with a stray dog." Timmy says." "You should take him home and put him to bed." " Yeah take him home."Cosmo huffs. "I'm not leaving TImothy." AntiCosmo growls." He struggles to stand without TImmy's help. " I'm not licked yet." "Cozzie don't make me call yur daddeh?" AntiWanda snaps."Call him." AntiCosmo snaps back." I'm not leaving with out TImothy." AntiCosmo fall to his knees."AC stop being a brat." Timmy huffs.

We Turn when we here a ping in the room. " You called my father?" AntiCosmo huffs." I said I would." AntiWanda replies." I look shocked at HP. "Your his dad?" I ask?" "Yeah." HP replies floating to AntiCosmo." You look like home and go to bed." "Like I told antiWanda." AntiCosmo gasps, staggering to his feet."I will not leave without Timothy" HP float to Timmy. " Mind coming over till my bratty son falls asleep?" HP asks. " Sure, not like I have anything better to do?" Timmy sighs. " TImmy Turner!" Jorgan barks. "You have been marked a orphan.I'm sorry, but orphans can't have fairies." "What?" Timmy gasps" Jorgan hold up the forgeticine." "NOOO!" TImmy scream. "I don't want to be alone." "I'm sorry, rules are the rules."Jorgan tells a sobbing Timmy. "He may not be allowed fairy god parents." HP says." But, he still can have a PIXIE god father."He'd rather be alone, then be raised by a pixie." Jorgan sneers

"I don't think so." I remark. Timmy already had his arms tightly around HP. I can't really blame him." He must be terrified to cling to that creepy old pixie like that."Fine." Jorgan says."I'll leave him in your care.""Cosmo, Wanda you have time before your reassigned." I nod, and Jorgan atomic poof off." AntiWanda picks up a barely conscious AntiCosmo." "Did. .We get Timmy?" AntiCosmo asks." No, HP got him." I snap. "Meh, close enough." AntiCosmo yawn." Timothy let's snuggle in my bed." " Hand off pervert." Cosmo shout's dashing for AntiCosmo. He's cut off by Sanderson." Back off Fairy." Sanderson says with a this get any worst?

End Of Wanda's POV  
Timmy's POV

I clung tightly to HP. Ac's words barely registering. I feel a hand on my head. I hold HP tighter, afraid he was going to push me of pushing me, HP strokes my hair."it's okay kid." HP says. With a ping I'm taken away. I never felt so scared. And I've locked horns with Vicky. I wait for them to levey a long list of rules on me. Hp says nothing. He just picks me up, And hugs me. "My parents left me alone." I sob into him." "It'll be alright Timmy." HP says softly." You have a home here with the pixies." I look around." Where's AC?" I ask." Aw took him to bed." HP replies. Sanderson floats over to us." Later. I'll show you my room,okay?" I nod. "Sanderson prepare the adoption paper work." HP orders. "We need to act quickly just incase the turner's try to take him back." Sanderson salutes and pings off.

I sat down on a plush couch. "Timmy, since you are orphan, I can adopt you." Hp says. "From this point on, you'll be my son." I look up at him." It's not as bad as you think living here." HP continues. "You may find it's actually fun." I look at him puzzled" But pixies hate fun." I remark." "We hate fairy's brand of fun."HP says." It's reckless and dangerous." "So what kind of fun do you like? I ask." Trips to the amusement park, Picnics,Camping." HP replies." We also like reading, Writing stories, and practicing new spells." " But I can't learn magic." I point out." Sure you can." HP says." What makes you think you can't?" "You didn't teach it to slappy bob." I reply. HP let out a sigh. "err, yeah, he ws just a pawn." HP says."Not one of my proudest plans. Besides, I couldn't rust him with that kind of power."

Sanderson pings back into the room"Everything's in order, you just have to sign it sir."Sanderson sighs the paper's and sanderson pings off with them. "Your last name is no longer Turner." HP tells me."From now on,it's Sanderson." I look at him puzzled."I thought you adopted me?" I remark." I did, My last name's Sanderson." HP says. Sanderson pings into the room. " Sweet, I have a little brother." Sanderson says." You can call me Eddie now, all our sibs do.?" "Another one!" Some one shrieks. "You adopted another kid." I female pixies floats in in a huff."Fates damn it paul, it's even a human this time." "I hate to admit it, but agree with mom on his."The blond pixies with her says." "Humans are creepy and annoying." "Not Timmy." Eddie says." H's way cool. And tons of fun." "says the Creepy freak Pixie." The Female pixie scoffs. " Don't talk that way about Eddie." I snap without thinking." "I have you know he's awesome."

All eyes turns to me.I look at the floor " Here here Timothy." I hear AC say." Now let go to bed and have snuggles." I look at Ac as he floats over to me." Hey that kid is cool." The blond pixies says." Of course he is. richard."Ac that's the blond guys name."Ac go to sleep." i tell him. " I will, when you come with me." Ac says. "Come it's snuggles time." I chuckle. " Ac your so cute when your sleep deprived." I remark. " Daww, My timothy thinks I'm cute." AC chirps hugging me." AntiWanda Foops into the room. "Dare you are." AntiWanda huffs. " Good news AntiWanda."AC says."TImothy agreed to nap with me." "You did?" AntiWanda asks." Yeah, it's seems like it's the only way this nut will stay in his tree." AntiWanda smiles and foops us to a bedroom. I lay Ac down. We're both fooped into PJ's.

True to his words. AC grabs me and snuggles close. I can't help but stroke his hair. "Thanks fur doin dis." AntiWanda says. "Da poor babe can't sleep lately." "Why is dat." I ask. "He's sprung on someone." AntiWanda says. I feel a twinge of jealousy " He's come done wit love sickness for da boy." Boy?" I echo, sounding angrier then I meant to." AntiWanda only smiles. Yup." She says."A real buck toothed cutie." Wait AC liked. .me? " Wait is that why cosmo's been having trouble sleeping?" I ask."Most likely." AntiWanda replies." Which suck fur you, cause dey to don't get along, at all." I look At the sleeping AntiFairy in my arms He held the sleeve of my PJ's tightly. Almost like he was afraid to let go."Aren't you mad?" I ask. " Dat he love ya? Nah." AntiWanda Replies." I only married him, cause we were forced ta by fairy law. He's like a brother ta meh."

"In that case, then can I keep him?" I ask "I'll be good to him, promise." I know ya will." AntiWanda says. I let out a yawn, as the strain of that long walk sets in.I suddenly feel so very weak. "Sleep babeh." AntiWanda says."Might as well, Cozzie don't seem like he wanna let ya go any time soon." I giggle a snuggle close to AC. I lean forward and kiss his cheek. " Rest love." I tell him." Your Timmy will be right here when you wake."Ac seem to Relax and drift into a deeper sleep. So I live in pixie world now. It might not be that bad.

End of Timmy's POV


	2. Chapter 2: Pixie Papa

The Life and Times of Timothy Sanderson

Chapter 2:Pixie Papa

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

AntiCosmo's POV

I wake to a faint sobbing beside me. I wince as the morning sun hit's my eyes. I foop the curtains closed. I turn to the person crying. To my surprise it was Timothy. He held me tightly and wept in my arms. My word, have he been with me all night. Then yesterday's event's come flooding back to me. The Turner's have abandoned him. Fairy world have turned it's back to him. The were going to abandon him to the streets. No wonder he was sobbing. My darling Timothy was rightfully broken hearted by such betrayal. My blood boils at the thought of them hurting him. Well at least he was safe in father's care. And I can visit him when ever I wanted.

I blush when I think of how Timothy dashed to my side when Wanda blasted me. How he stood up for me. Do he. . like me?" He did say he cared. Suddenly I realized Timothy wasn't crying anymore. I look down to see lovely blue eyes looking up at me. They regarded me with such warmth."AC get a grip damn it." I snap at myself. " Your reading far to much into it." " What time is it?" Timothy asks. I sit up and check the clock." 6:00 am" I report. " We slept that long?" Timothy moans." No wonder i'm so hungry." " Yeah, I feel famished as well." I agree. "Oh shoot." TImothy sighs. " I told Cosmo I'd make him a glass of honey milk." My temper spikes as raw jealousy hits me. " That dim witted ass can go to hell." I growl. Timothy looks at me."AC, that's not nice."Timothy says "It wasn't meant to be nice." I huff. "That idiot abandoned you with the rest of his kind, how can you still care?" "He didn't make that rule." Timothy says. "And still a promise is a promise."

He loved that idiot. Of course he does. Cosmo was a cute and vibrant fairy in his eyes. I was little more then a homely monster he saw fit to befriend. The mere thought is like a molten dager in my heart. I feel arms around me."Ac? Why are you crying?" Timothy ask. I turn away."Non of your business." I reply. "Like hell it is." Timothy snaps." What's wrong?" I turn to Timothy with a glare. He looked at me with worried eyes. He reaches up and wipe my tears away. I relish his touch. His kindness he lavished me with. I stop his hand and kiss it. I pull him close and kiss those heavenly lips. He tasted of fresh strawberries. The finest I ever tasted.I part soft lips and invade the soft chambers's beyond them. I was in sheer bliss. Then sanity reared it's ugly head. I realized what I was doing and pull back." Ti . Timothy, I'm so sorry." I stammer." I don't know what came over me." wait for him to call me a sicko, a pervert. To scream other harsh words at me and run frightened out the room.

All I get is a kiss on the cheek."Feel better now honey?"Timothy asks I look at him shocked. He was looking at me with a smile. A lovely blush colored his cheeks. I blush as well, as I give a shy nod. My heart skips a beat when TImothy hugs me."Cosmo's a good friend." Timothy says."Your my man.. that is, if you want to be." "He inlike with you," I huff." "I know." Timothy says. "AntiWanda told me you both did." That big mouth brat. Wait a tick."TImothy if you know this, then why are you choosing to be with me?" I ask, profoundly shocked. "Cosmo's cute and all, but he's just a friend." Timothy says. "To be honest, I've had a crush on you since we met. But I thought you disliked me." I'm floored. "Then why doo you help the fairies stop me at every turn?" I ask. "I wanted to see you." Timothy says."Besides,I thought if you saw I was a worthy adversary, you'd respect me, then start to like me." He was trying to impress me?

I hug my darling TImothy. "daww, you are a worthy adversary indeed." I tell him. But I rather have you as a ali" "I'd like that more too."Timothy agrees hugging me back."Dawww." Edward coos. "Edward, get out my room." I hiss, throwing a pillow at him. "Dad sent me to get you two for breakfast. " And nicky wants to meet your new bo." "Who's Nicky?" Timothy asks. "My little sister" I reply I foop us dressed and we head to the kitchen. " Father was reading the paper. Little lizzy races to Timothy." Hi I'm eliza, you can call me lizzy or Nicky." She chirps. "Can I call you Timmy?" "Sure." TImothy says. It's nice to meet you Nicky" We head to the table. Father put's down his paper and serves Timothy his meal." Eat up." Father says. Your too thin." "Okay." Timothy says and dives in. "What Kind of magic being is Nicky?" Timothy asks. " She's a dreamling." I reply. "The live in Nightfall valley, just beyond AntiPixie world."

"Wow, I had now idea you had such a young daughter."Timothy remarks. "one younger then me no less." "Father smiles."Dreamlings don't grow up. Actually." HP says. They stay kids forever. She actually grow up with Ac, AW and the rest of my kids." TImothy looks at Eliza in awe."Lucky." Timothy sighs. "I don't want to grow up." "Why?" Edward asks. " Because even pixies have to leave their god kids.." Timothy says. " You guys are the only family I have." Father pings Timothy to his lap. Hey, it's okay." Father says."I'm not going to leave you."

End of AntiCosmo's POV  
HP's POV

Timothy cries into me. I rock him in my arms.I kiss him softly till he calms down. "I didn't just take you in as my god child. I officially adopted you." I tell him. "Which means You'll go to a pixie school not a human one. You'll age in magic years, and you'll live as a pixie." I ping Pixie wings on him. Timmy looks at his wings then at me."does that mean I get to call you daddy?" Timmy asks. "I'd love that." I tell him. Timmy hugs me. "Thanks dad." He says. "F.Y.I I still grant your wishes till you turn eighteen." I inform him. "I don't have to submit them in writing, do I?" Timothy whines. I laugh. "nah, that rule was for FAIRY god kids only." I reply. "Why?" Timmy asks. " Meh, to punish them for rejecting us." I reply* I ping Timmy to his chair. "Now eat up." " Okay dad." Timothy replies. My heart ping with joy to hear it. "Antiwanda floats in with Foop. Foop makes a beeline to Timmy." "Welcome to the family Uncle Timothy." Foop says. "let's cause lots of chaos together." Timmy smiles at him. "Thank's Foop." He says."

Foop look to his father then back at Timmy." You know he likes you ,yes?" Foop asks. "Foop!" Shouts a blushing AC." I don't need you telling him,if he didn't" "I was afraid you won't grow a pair and tell him."Foop huffed rolling his eyes. " You've been mopping around, pining for the chap for weeks now." "He has?" Timmy asks." " oh my evilness you should have seen him." Foop says. " HE was so depressed over you he barely ate, he barely even drunk tea." Timmy looks at Ac. Ac turns away blushing. "Foop, it's not nice to embarrass your daddy like dat." AntiWanda tell him,fooping him to his high chair."What? I was just conversing with uncle Timothy."Huffs Foop."Well do less yapping, and more chewing." AntiWanda says putting Foop's food in front of him. " Don't just sit there looking pretty." Timmy says piling more food onto AC's plate."EAT!" AC looks at him." Huh?" AC ask looking at the mound of food."All of it?" "Yes all of it." Timmy says." You can't conquer the universe if your skin and bones."

" Yes dearest." AC agrees. Anthony floats in." Just getting home, Anthony?" I ask. " Yeah, Party ran long." Anthony replies. His floats over to Timmy. "What to I call him." Anthony asks. I can't call him by his first, his my bother."Antony pauses and pulls Timmy into a hug."My cute baby brother." "I don't get it?" Timmy remarks. " Pixies only call there mates and Children by there first" I tell him. "His middle name is Tiberius." I tell Anthony." I also gave him the pixie middle name Adventure " "Adventure is my middle name." Timmy beams." I love it." "I thought you would." I Reply. " Pretty Adventure." Anthony coos, petting Timmy." He's drunk isn't he?" Timmy asks. " Off his ass." AC replies." Richard leave Timothy alone, and go sit down." Ac huffs. " "kay."Anthony chirps floating to his seat. " Suddenly Jorgan atomic Poofs in with a angry Cosmo and Wanda. " Timmy, how can you eat that stuff." Cosmo ask. "It's bland and flavorless." "How would you know." I huff." You never had pixie food, let alone my cooking." "I know because your bland and flavorless." Cosmo growls. " We're here for Timmy."

" Cosmo don't talk to me dad that way." Timmy says. "secondly I'm sorry I didn't get to give you the honey milk last night." It's okay ." Cosmo says blushing. "You went through a lot yesterday." "Timmy, did you call HP dad?" Jorgan sneered. "Yeah, why?" Timmy asks. "Timmy the turner's miss you, they want you back." Wanda says. They're looking for you." Fear creeps into my heart. "Tough, Dad adopted him." Thomas says."He's ours." "Not unless Timmy wants to return."Jorgan says. "He's right," I sigh. "Timmy has till the end of the day to decide to return to the human world.I . .I can't make him stay." "You'll get us back sweety." Wanda says. "You'll never have to see these people again." "Nor will they be allowed near you." Cosmo adds. Glaring at a already upset Ac. I wanted to smack the little punk. "Come on turner, just say it so we can be off."Jorgan says."Being around these freak gives me the creeps." "Having you in our presence is hard on our eyes as well." Foop snaps. "It ain't doing to much for our appetites nether." Huff Lizzy.

"I'm not going back."Timmy says. You jerks abandoned me when I needed you the most And the turners can just drop dead. "They miss me now, but in a hour i'm old news all over again" "Timmy." Cosmo gasps. "I'm not saying I don't care about you guys, but is the turners decide to do this again, or worst, their just looking for me so they can formally put me up for adoption I screwed." Timmy continues."HP took me in when everyone was leaving you guys, do you think I'd just drop him just like that?" "Why not, he's just a pixie." Jorgan says."He's my father." Timmy snaps " He'll raise you to me boring." Wanda says. " Who cares, At least he'll raise me." Timmy says. " He's not just going to go out every night and leave me with a baby sitter. Even if he did, it's probably be one of my siblings." "Or your uncle." I tell him. "Or one of your cousins. " "HP is just what I need in my life. a stable adult. " Timmy adds. "I don't need ac/dc human parents. I don't even need super cool wishes. I need someone to be there for me. I need a stable, logical, clear thinking adult." What are there fairies dong in my House?" Angel growls." They've came to get Timothy."Ac says. She come at snatches up Timmy." "Piss off you sugary little shits." Angel growls." This ones mine now." Timmy looks at her shocked. " You want him?" Jorgan asks, shocked as well." Of course I want him." Angel snaps." He may be a weird creepy human, But he's MY weird creepy Human. And I DON"T share." She turns to Timmy with a glare. "Why is he so light?" Before anyone can speak, Angel hugs him. " You poor thing." She sniffles out,"They must give you nothing be soda pop, and candy," "HEY!"Wanda huffs.

"I'm sorry Timmy, you also have to live with our bat shit crazy bitch of mom." Thomas says. " I beg you pardon,." Angel huffs."I'm not a bitch." She put's Timmy down and walKs off."I have a early meeting."she says "See you all tonight." "bye."We call after her. "Timmy, antiMe is in lust with you." Cosmo says." If you stay, he'll do something perverted. I promise I won't leave you." "Your in love with me too, aren't you?" Timmy replies. Cosmo looks away."I'm sorry Cosmo, but I only like you as a friend."Timmy says "But I can make you happy I know I can." Cosmo sobs." "I'm sure you can." TImmy says. He kisses Cosmo's forehead. "You can still visit me anytime. but my heart belongs to another. Please find someone to make you happy,and can love you back the way you deserve." Cosmo sobs into Timothy's arms "Will you still be my friend Cosmo?" Timmy asks."I don't want to lose you." "Always." Cosmo vows." He looks up at AC."It's antiME isn't it? He's the one you love." "Yeah, he is." Timmy confirms.

Cosmo glares at his counter part. "Your too good for him." Cosmo huffs." Cosmo be nice." Timmy warns. "I can't." cosmo says. "I hate him.I hate everything about most of all,I hate him for taking you from me."and without another word, cosmo poofs off. Jorgan and wanda poofs off as well. there was nothing left to say. The rest of breakfast is spent in silence.

End Of Hp's POV  
Timmy's POV

I get dressed for the day. Man that was awkward. I look in my closet. I'm shocked. It was full of colored cloths. pastel , but still colored. I put on a pink shirt and blue as I'm brushing my hair, theirs a knock at the door. " come in." I call "are you decent?" Eddie asks. " Yeah, come in." I call. Eddie comes in and sits on my bed "what brings you." I ask. "Dad ask my to give you the rule book." Eddie says I let out a groan. "Put it on the desk." I tell him.+Eddie comes over and puts down something the size of a pamphlet. I look at it then him. "what's that?" I ask. " The rules." Eddie says. I look at it then Eddie again."Okay who are you people, and what have you done with the pixies."I ask looking at Eddie funny. Eddie just laughs. " Thomas you forgot something."dad says walking in." You mean the REAL rule book." I Suggest.

"No, that's it." Dad says."He forgot you training cell wand." I look at it shock. Not only because he was giving me one, but because it was pink. Dad hands it to me." Thank's dad." I say." Be serious, this is all the rules?" "You don't need alot of rules, just a few good ones." I look at the pamphlet. There where only six. :  
1. No wishing for someone's death  
2. No wishing pixies into other magic races  
3. Do not tell human adults about your pixie god parents  
4. No wishing the dead back to life  
5. No wishing a godchild away form their pixie, anti pixie, or antifairy god parents.  
6. All wishes must be approved by your current god parent

"Pretty cut and dry isn't it." dad asks. "Yeah." I agree. I look at him. "Let me guess the only approved wish I can make , turns fairy world over to you." I add. " You can wish for anything that won't get you, or me killed, maimed, or send us to the E.R." dad says. "Really." I ask." Really." dad says."can I hang out on earth?" I ask. "Sure." dad says. "But be careful, unlike faires I can't erase memories." Dad hand me a pink wallet. it was covered in pixies." Here's your wallet. " All your credit cards are inside. along with your weekly allowance." It was jammed full of cash." How much is in here?" I ask. " " A thousand." Dad says." You can increase it if you do chores around the house." "Alright." I cheer. " I'm going to blow this like there's no tomorrow." I grab my hat. it turns to a floaty hat thing." Can I go to earth?" I ask. " Feel free." dad says." Be home by lunch time. " Tell ac bye for me." I tell him. "I wish I was on earth. With a ping I'm off.

My hat turned back to normal. I felt on top of the world. As I walk to my favorite comic shop. A limo pulls up beside me. Before I know it I'm yanked inside. "What did they do to you?" Remy asks. I look at him puzzled. " It's me Remy." He says panicked. We're friends." I look at remy shocked. " I thought you hated me." I point out. You even tricked me into going to some hellish boot camp." Damn,I was hoping they really did wipe your memory." Remy sighs. I hold my head, a gasp in mock pain. "Timothy, what's wrong?" Remy asks rushing to my side. I look up at him, there was so much fear in his eyes. " Who . .who are you?" I ask. " Very Funny Timothy." Remy sighs. I look at Juandissimo. "Gah, a fairy." I gasp. " My god father says I'm not allowed to play with you guys." I grab Remy. " Where are you taking us fairy?" "Timothy calm down." Remy says. " I'm Remington buxaplenty the 's my fair god father Juandissimo." "Wow, I never seen a fairy god kid before." I touch Remy's face. His skin was so soft.

"But . .I don't know if I can play with you." I tell him."Ltet me check with my dad.,kay? remy nods. I take out my cell wand. I dail dad. With a ping he's there. " Hi dad." I chirp. This ifs my friend a fairy god kid, can I still play with him." " dad looks at me, then remy, then Juandissimo." "Sure it's alright." dad says, then turns to Juandissimo."If anything happens to my godchild." Dad grabs Juandissimo and glares at him. " I'll sue your annoying fairy ass, blind, bald and toothless." Dad growls. He drops the shaking latin fairy and come and kiss my on my forehead. "Be safe kiddo." dad says. "I will dad." I reply. Funny, I felt so close to him,just by the small act.I smile up at him, dad smiles back and pings off. " Want to go to the comic shop?" I ask Remy " . . you really don't remember me? Remy asks. I look at him puzzled." I'm sorry, should I." I ask. "I'm your best friend."Remy says " "You used to have fairies too." "I. . did?" I ask. "So how did I come to live with the pixies?" I ask. I don't know." Remy says he looked like he might cry. "You'll stay my friend wont you." Sure I will." I agree. Remy hugs me. "Don't worry, I won't let you grow dull." Remy says." I won't let them take your beautiful wild spirit."

I hug him back. "I'm not sure what you mean." I tell him. I pull back and smile at remy. "But I'll always run wild, if my middle name isn't Adventure." "It's not, your middle name is Tiberius. "Remy says. " That too." I agree." "Do you remember your human last name?" remy asks. "No.I reply." As far as I know, I've always been Timothy Tiberius Adventure Sanderson." Remy nods. "Do the name Turner rings a bell. I temper spikes. Suddenly I hold my head and cry out in pain. This time the pain was real. "Timothy." Remy shouts." What did you do?" Asks a panicked Juandissimo." Don't you know HP it powerful enough to have me killed? Hell, He'll have Sanderson do it." "Shut up Juandissimo." Remy snaps."I'm okay." I tell Remy."The pain is going away." I felt dizzy, but I was otherwise fine. I wonder if I was really losing my memory. I'll have to ask dad. "Wait timmy, if you don't remember Remy, then why did pou tell him about your pixies?" Juandissimo asks. "Um, he's a kid."I reply."I'm allowed to tell other kids about my pixies." I hold up my rule book It's all written here." Remy take it"this is all?" He asks. "Yup." I reply. Remy looks through it. "Timothy did you read this page?" Remy asks. "What page? " I ask. This page that says you'll get spanked with a paddle, switch , strap or cane, for breaking the rules." Remy says as I snatch the book from him" Or all of the above, depending on the will of your GodParent." "I think I missed that page." I whine. "Don't you wish you still had you fairies." Juandissimo smirks." My temper spikes again" F-you Magnifico.? I growl. " You bastards were about to leave me to die in the streets!" Pain hits me again. This time it's worst. " " This time you did it." Remy growls. We here a ping and Juandissimo scream.

"I'm sorry, I'll poof him some advil, don't sue me!" The cowardly fairy sobs. Dad kneels in front of me. He lift my gaze to his. Calm lavender eyes stare into mine." Calm down Timmy." Dad says. Your giving yourself power surges."Dad strokes my hair. What every emotion your feeling let it go." Tear comes to my eyes. "It hurts." I sob. "The memory hurts so bad." Dad pulls me ito a hug. " I know." dad says."Remy, please don't ask timmy anymore about his past." "Right." Remy say."No wonder you erased his memory." " Dad would never have done so other wise.," I stammer. "I'll Do anything for my son." Dad says."Even go along with his lies." Dad whispers to me. Dad stands and turns to a trembling Juandissimo."This better be the last time my meeting get's interrupted." Dad growls. Dad lays a hand on my head. " Timmy's my treasure, and we pixies guard our treasures jealously. " "Dad, what's the deal." I ask holding up the book." Dad looks at it. What, where yu doing to wish up zombies anytime soon?" dad asks. " Um no." I reply. "If you need someone put down." Dad says glaring at Juandissimo." There's no need to wish,I can call people."

I laugh." No, i don't need anyone whacked." I reply." Are you going to run around telling every adult you see about me?" Dad ask." No, I don't trust those guys." I reply."Then don't sweat it." Dad says. He kisses my forehead. I look up and smile at him. Dad smiles back and pings off. Your dad's really nice." Remy says." He is." I agree." He's the best dad I ever had." We get to the mall. As we walk to the comic shop. We see Trixie. she was with Veronica. Funny, I felt nothing. My heart didn't flutter. No butterflies. Nothing. "Remy, why are you with that loser?" Trixie asks." He's rich now"" Remy says." He's a stalker." Trixie says glaring at me. "I am not." I tell her. " Trixie, he parents left him, when he came down with amnesia." Remy says. "He lives with a rich gent who wanted a air, that's the only way he'd pay for his medical bills." "I don't care,; trixie says" I don't want him drooling at me." I give her a puzzled look. Was I really that annoying?

"You don't really by that lie do you?"Veronica asks. " He's using you to get to Trixie." "Who's Trixie?" I ask. All eyes turn to me. "Trixie tang." Trixie says." Is she nice?" I ask. "I'm Trixie." Trixie shouts. I look at Trixie. "Why am I trying to get to you?" I ask."Am I your bookie?" "Your in love with me." Trixie says." Your obsessed over me."I lean close to her. Your very pretty." I remark." But I'm not in love with you." Trixie looks at me shocked." What?" She gasps. To my surprise, she looked hurt."If a harassed you in the past, I'm sorry." I continue."It'll never happen again, I promise.""good." Trixie sniffles. "It was very. . very. . annoyiiiing. I watch truly puzzled as she rushed off crying"You could have let her down easy." Veronica snaps, and races of after trixie." What did I say?!" I ask remy. Remy stared after the girls. He looked as puzzled as I felt."Timothy old boy,I have no Idea." Remy says."Girls are weird."

We continue to the comic shop. As we walk we try to figure what just went down. When we get there, we decide on a simple truth. Girls are just weird. When we get to the shop, we see tad and chad. They glare at me."We thought We'd find you here." Tad sneers."What did you to make Trixie cry." " I have no idea." I sigh. "Who are you?" They look at each other then me." "We're your friends." Chad says." Trixie is Tad's girlfriend." "why don't I believe you." I remark. "Why do you think Trixies your girl?"Tad asks. "I know she isn't. I don't know the chick." I reply with a shrug." What I don't believe is us being friends."The three of them look at me shocked. "Timothy, You had no trouble believing we're friends." Remy Remarks. I look at him."what we really not?" I ask. "Ofcourse not." Tad says. "We'd never be friends with a buck toothed freak like you."I look at him hurt. I guess Remy was just toying with me again."Timothy is my bestfriend." Remy snaps glaring at the two."And I'm his bestfriend." Tad and chad glares at Remy and walks away. I hug Remy. I knew it." I Whisper." Remy hugs me back. "Come on we have comics to buy."

After we buy some comic, we hit the arcade. "It's lunch time." I remark after a few games."Wanna come over, my mom's kinda nuts but it'll be fun." "I wish I could." Remy sighs as we But my father want's to speak to me during lunch." I wish up a pinger."Here take this." I tell him. "It'll ping you to me." "This of sweet of you Timothy."Remy says."but why give it to me?" "I really don't trust human adults." I reply."Beside, It makes me feel calmer knowing your just a ping away."Remy hugs me."Thank you Timothy." Remy says. "See you later Remy." I tell him. When we part ways. I walk to a secluded corner of the mall As I pull out my my cell I here a ping. I turn to see dad standing there. He takes my wand from me."I was just going to call you." I tell him."Honest." "I believe you." Dad says. "It's just that I got a text saying your cell stopped working. I got worried and came to check on you." Dad looks at me. "Are you alright son?" "I'm fine." I tell him. I pinged up a pinger for remy., but that's it." Dad let's out a sigh." Those take up a lot of energy." dad says."It seems to have drained you batteries. " dad hands back my cell"If you need another one call me." HE says."I'll ping it up manually." "Okay dad." I agree."

Dad pings us home. "Am I on trouble?" I ask." Nah,." dad says picking me up. " "I'm not quick to anger.." "kay." I reply." Suddenly dad spins me around. " I don't like that sound of that kay mister." dad says. " Do a proper one, or face the wrath of the tickle monster." The what?" I chuckle." "ME!" dad says tickling me." Nooo." I scream with laughter." The horror. the pure giggly horror." " I reach over and try to tickle dad back. " NOO! He's found my weakness." Dad laughs. I get lose and runs off. "Come back here." Dad shouts. Dad chases me around the house. When he catches me he tickles me, till I tickle him back and escape again. Mr. Turner never played with me like this. He was always to busy. It's funny, I'd get this type of attention from the boss pixie of all catches me again. We both collapse to the floor. Dad Picks me up and lay me on top of him. I lay my head on his heart.

I hear a loud and fast pinging." What's that pinging sound?" I ask." My heart." Dad replies. "pixies heats ping?" I ask."Yeah." He says. Dad looks at his watch. I'm going to be late getting back to work."Dad says. "So much for having lunch together." I sigh. "That's what's going to make me late." Dad says pinging us to the kitchen. I watch him prepare lunch."Where is everybody?" I ask."Work, or school." dad replies. "I'm getting you enrolled tomorrow." "Okay." I tell him " So how was your morning?" Dad asks."I tell him all about it. "To be honest I'm not to keen on you hanging out with fairies,or thier god kids." Dad admits."But this Remy seem s like a trust worthy kid." I'm so happy dad approved of our friendship. " So what was up with the headaches?" I ask. " I'm not all that certain." Dad says. " But I do know Pixies your age can experience power surges if they get too emotionally upset. want to talk about it" I look down. "I try to speak but words won't come. all I can do is shake and cry. Dad sets our lunch down and picks me up. I sob into his arms. "Why does it hurt so much?" I sob." Because the wound is still fresh."Dad says. He sits down."It's okay to cry. Anytime you need to cry, just come to your old stuffy dad and climb up on my lap." "Your not stuffy." I sniffle."your the coolest dad ever."

End Timmy's POV  
AntiCosmo's POV

I sat at my desk I felt extremely irritated. He couldn't be bothered to take five seconds to say goodbye. Father really need to teach him some manners. I foop up some set is aside. I knew it wasn't really Timothy's fault. I still had this damn love sickness. It'll be some time before it clears up. I just need to spend time with Timothy. But how can I do that, if he can't even spare time to say bye to me. I knock the tea from my desk. "How can I be a proper boyfriend to Timothy, if I behave like a maniac"I sigh. I lean back on my chair."I'm going to drive him away. I just know it." I hear a ping in the room. I look up to see Timothy standing before me. He was looking around . "Like the decor?" I call to him. Timothy Jumps then looks at me." I thought you had a home office? Timothy remarks. " I only hold meetings there." I reply."What brings you?"

Timothy comes to my side. Dad had to go back to work." Timothy says." I wanted to see if you had time to hang out with me." "I'm busy." I tell him. "Oh." Timothy says. "Sorry I bothered you." "Next time call." I tell him. "okay."Timmy says. With a ping he's gone. I'm left alone, feeling like a complete ass. I stand and walk to the window. "I here another ping." You still didn't call." I remark." I'm your father." Father says."I don't need to call." Father comes to my side." Why, may I ask are you being so hard on Timmy?" I gaze out the window and say nothing. "Ah I see." Father says.""Your scared." "Scared?" I scoff "Of what?" "Of losing him." Father replies." It was one thing when you never had him. It's another is you lose him. ..to Cosmo" I look down. "It's inevitable isn't it?" I ask"Cosmo has so much more in common with both good and pure. If this love sickness doesn't drive him away. . then. . then."

"Your evil will?" Father finishes for me. I nod." I can't. it hurt's too much to even think about."I tell father. "you can always share." Father suggest." I shake my head sadly." That'd never work,while we Antifairies are polyamorous, Fairies ore monogamous."I reply."Beside I louth Cosmo. The mere thought of him touching My daring, is too much to bare." I fall to my knees. "Let's face it in the end, he'll win." I sob. "Because in the end those blasted faires always win."I feel my heart rip in two as I utter those words. "AC" Father shouts coming to my side."I'm okay." I tell him."for now." I feel a gentle hug from behind." Now do you understand." Father asks."Yeah, My boyfriend's a dumb ass." Timothy Replies. I turn and look at him." Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"Timothy adds. I hug him,just the same."I'm sorry Timothy." I sob." I'm just been on edge lately." "I forgive you AC."Timothy replies. I lean on him. The pain in my heart melts away. "Please try to remember to say goodbye to me." I add."It means so much to me."I wil AC. "Timothy say."I promise."I cuddle in Timothy's arms. It felt so good to be held by him. "Hey AC." Timothy call." Yes?" I reply." What does polyamory mean?" Timothy asks. "

End of AntiCosmo's POV


	3. Chapter 3: Terror Moon

The Life and Times of Timothy Sanderson

Chapter 3:Terror Moon

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Timmy's POV.

I pour the warm milk onto the glass. I place two mint cookies on it. I text my wish to dad. It get's rejected. I text it again. Again it's rejected. Dad pings into the kitchen. "Cosmo is in fairy world." dad says."I'm not letting you go there. "You said I can wish for what ever I wanted." I pout. " As long ad it doesn't land ether of us in the E.R." Dad says. "How would me going to fairy world land ether of us in the E.R?" I huff." "Two way's. One I may just have a heart attack from stress." Dad replies."Two, If Jorgan tries to hold you there, Him and I are going to fight." "Wow, you'd go toe to toe with Jorgan?" I ask."For me?" "Damn skippy." Dad replies."Your my kid. " "What about my promise?" I ask." Dad pings Cosmo into the room. " There you are champ." Dad says."Make nice nice all you want." Dad snatches Cosmo's wand from him." Hey."Cosmo huffs." "You get it back AFTER your visit." Dad says and pings from the room. "Why am i here?" Cosmo ask. I put the cookies and milk in front of him." Cosmo looks at it and smiles."Thank Timmy."Cosmo says. I sit across from him Suddenly a little gray cat comes in and rubs against me." Go away AntiME." Cosmo hisses." It's not 's gray not black."I point out. " plus he doesn't have a monocle or floaty hat."

I guess you right."Cosmo Concedes. "Can I ask something Timmy?" "Go ahead Cosmo." I tell him. "If I had made a move earlier." Cosmo asks."Would you be with me?" "Does it matter?" I ask. Cosmo nods. "To be honest. .no." I reply. Cosmo looks at me hurt."Why?" He asks. "What's wrong with me?" "Nothing. Your awesome Cosmo." I reply"But I'd just be using you as a substitute for AC. I could never do that to you." "I. .I. .I don't understand." Cosmo says."Why him?Why AntiMe? He's evil Timmy. Rotten to the core." Look down at the purring cat in my arms. "I don't know, there just something about him." I reply."It makes my heart feel calm to have him near me. I just love him In all his evil glory. I hug the little cat in my arms. When he held my hand as we walked home,It felt like my heart was going to burst. Not to mention he did protect me." Cosmo takes a sip of milk. "Does he know I'm here?" Cosmo asks." No." I reply. "Are you going to tell him I was here?" Cosmo asks." Why wouldn't I?" I ask.

Cosmo poofs closer. "Why would you?" He ask,Putting a arm around me."It can be our little secret. These little meetings." "Cosmo, would you be okay with it if the shoe was on the other foot?" I ask. "I don't think so." Cosmo leans closer."But it isn't." Cosmo says."So it's okay." It's not okay." I huff, pushing him away."I'm not betraying AC. "To hell with that freak," Cosmo snaps. I slap him."I think you better leave." I tell him. " Timmy.. .I." Cosmo begins. "I'll have dad ping over the cookies and milk. from now on." I tell him. "I'll get him." I Place the cat on my seat and leave. Never had I ever imagined Cosmo could be such a jerk.

End Of TImmy's POV  
Cosmo's POV

What Have I done." I gasp out. "easy Cosmoron, you did my dirty work for me." I hear AntiME say. The cat Timmy was holding jumps onto the table. "You." I growl. " I must thank you, you have put all my fear to rest." AntiME laughs." MY Timothy truly loves me more then you." "Shut up." I snap. "Oh and the way he pushed you away, it was golden."AntiMe adds Tears fill my eyes. I knew he was right. "you brain washed him.." I sob." No way a sweet handsome boy like timmy could like a hideous freak like you." "Hideous am I? AntiME growls." I wasn't to ugly for Timothy to share my bed last night." I look at AntiMe shocked." Tell my Cosmoron, Have you ever had the pleasure of sleeping in his arms?"AntiMe asks."Oh right, it's against the rules. Shame it's quite heavenly I think I'll do it again." "You better not." I snap. "Hmm,I think I'll take his cherry tonight." I Turn into a dog and leap at him.

"Bitch please." AntiME says dodging me." I faught bigger currs then you and won." "I'm not them." I growl." I'm going to tear you apart. "Bring it." AntiMe laughs.I jump on him "Ahh, where'd that dog come from."Timmy scream."Dad do something. Don't let it kill my cat." HP pulls us apart. "Cosmo, AC why are you fighting?" HP asks. Timmy take AntiME." This isn't AC." Timmy says looking At antiMe."Is it?" "Yes it is?" HP says."Hehhehehe, hi darling." AntiMe says."Don't hi darling me." Timothy huff."Have you lost what little sanity you had!" "Um. .I?" AntiMe replies. " Damn it Ac, your still recovering, You have no business fighting!" Timmy shouts." Do I have to hand cuff you to my bed?" I'm floored. He really loves that asshole. " Yes, yes you do." AntiME nods." All night every night. I need a sound spanking 's the only way I'll learn"I growl, but Timmy . . laughs?" Don't tempt me cutie." Timmy says hugging antiMe"Timmy, spank me." antiME whines." No." TImmy laughs."And quit poking with you nubby erection. I had enough of that last night. Both me and AntiMe turns red.

"Tell me I didn't" AntiMe gasps." Don't worry Ac." Timmy says." I rubbed it away." I turn back to normal." You shouldn't do such filthy things." I tell Timmy."It's not right." He's my boyfriend." Timmy huffs. I can give him a hand job if I want to." "Just wake me next time." AntiME whines. "I'm kidding AC."TImmy says. "Good." AntiMe say."I'd hate to sleep through our first erotic encounter." "He's to young for that you sicko." I growl." Timmy looks at me."so if we were dating, you wouldn't want to do it.?" Timmy ask. I look away blushing."I'd want to, but I wouldn't." I reply. Not till you older. We could kiss though." " I don't want to kiss."' TImmy huffs.I want to make out like a real couple. Your saying you wouldn't even feel me up?"" I look at timmy. "No." I reply sternly. "Tsk, pussy." Timmy sneers and stormes out the room. "Ready to go home?" HP asks. I nod. HP ping me back. Wanda left me a note, saying she's taking Poof to stay with her dad till things settle. I just sit on my bed and cry.

"End Of Cosmo's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I float behind Timothy."What the hell was that about?" I ask. "Do you want that ass touching you."Damn it. Just when I thought I had nothing to fear. Timothy says just goes to the bathroom. why must he toy with me so ruthlessly. Did he enjoy seeing me in pain, on edge.I run a hand through my hair and sit on the bed.I hear Timothy rush out the bathroom. I turn to him. My heart freezes in it's tracks. as a naked Timothy leaps on me. "There's a creepy clown thing in the bathroom." Timothy shouts panicked. "This must be bob's old room."I remark. Why would bob want a fanged clown creature" Timothy asks." Kill it, be fore it get's me. " I sit TImothy on the bed and investigate. I open the door and some some strange clown thing leaps out. Timothy scream in terror." What the hell?" I gasp. Foop?" I call to it. Soon foop dashes into the room." Don't let it touch me!:" He scream diving behind Timothy. a cuddly doll walks into the room. "Don't run Foop." It says."I just want to eat you flesh." I kick the creepy doll."  
Foop, whats going on?" I ask. " I don't know." Foop says. "It just pop in out of nowhere."

Foop ,look at Timothy then me."Father you whore." Foop grins." How was he?" "He was attacked by mini boozo here." I reply , as I kicked the clown thing."While he was in shower. " " I hear a scream. I foop Timothy dressed and we dash out the room. I giant Cockroach was chasing Lizzy. "Not cool, so not cool." She scream. Foop rushes to her aid. Slicing the beast in half with his light saber." Why it had ta be a bug?" Lizzy cries. I pick her up." Dare dare, it'll be alright." "Ac,what the hell?" Timothy asks. " You guess is as good as mine love."I reply. Father runs down the hall. "Head to the living room." He says. darting past us." Don't stop no matter what till you get their." "Father, what's going on." I shout."GO!" Is his only reply. There four of us make our way their. The house seems twisted beyond recognition." Father, I'm scared." Foop says."Me too." Lizzy agrees. " Fear not young ones." I tell them." I'll protect you, just stay close.

Timothy and foop held fast to my tail. Edward and AntiWanda Greet us when we reach the living room. "Cozzie,what's going on.?" AntiWanda asks. "I don't know." I reply. " Are you to okay?" "Fine for someone who got attack my his own tie." Edward replies." I got attacked by mah sandwich." AntiWanda says." I went ta bite it, and it tried to bite mah head off." "Dad told us to stay here." Edward adds. " Then he left to get everyone." "We ran into him." Timothy says. "He rushed right passed us, slowing only to tell us to come here." "Is everyone alright?" Mother asks. We nod. "Where's father."I ask."What's going on?" "Look Out the window." Mother says. I walk to the window and look out." what?" I ask. "Look at the moon." She says." I look up, and jump out my skin. It looked like a beast on the attack. At least the head of one." "What happened to the moon." Timothy gaps. Hiding behind me." Why is it so cary?" " It's the terror moon."Mother says." It's causing chaos throughout the pixie realm."

I look at her."Why Have I never heard of this?" I ask. " You still a boy." Mother says."Their is much you don't know." Richard dashes into the living room. "Made it." He gasp out, He floats to the couch and pass out."How can he sleep at A time like this?" I huff." Babe, I think he fainted." TImothy remarks. I think he may be right."Momma,why'd the moon change?" AntiWanda asks. "I don't know." Mother replies."It's been happening since before your father and I was even born. " "so were talking dawn a creation huh?" Timothy remarks. Mother pings him to her.a"You know we pixies spank smart mouthed little brats."Mother says." Timothy looks at me then back to her." So does that mean, Ac spent his whole child hood not being able to sit without a cushion?" Timothy asks." Hey!" I huff. Mother laughs and hugs him. "Your so much like your father." She smiles.

"Speaking of dad,where is he?" Edward asks. "I'm right here."father stood at the door. Mother looks at him darkly."Don't be shy darling." She growls." If you are who you say you are, step past the barrier." The facade fades and a beast leaps at us. It get's blasted back by the barrier. Another blast from behind sends it fleeing. Eugene and the cubie squad flies into the room followed by AntiRip, AntiBinky then lastly father." Stay away from the exits." Father order. Just incase one manages to get a claw in."We huddle in the middle of the room. Father pings up bad mats for everyone. "Foop and Lizzy fall swiftly to sleep. The room turns black. AntiWanda and Timothy Grab onto me. "damn, they got into the wiring." Mother growls "How long does it last?" I ask " Father and mother look at each other. "It's a random phenomenon."Father says It could last days." I shutter at the thought. I don't mind a good scare, but I don't liked being stalked in this manor."

End AntiCosmo's POV

HP"S POV  
I count head, to make sure all was safe." One by one my young ones drift to sleep.I stay awake and tend to the force feild."Get some sleep herald." Angel calls." "I'll keep a eye on things." I let out a yawn." It's cool."I reply." Go on to sleep.""You know I can't sleep if my babies are in danger." Angel says. She come and wraps her arms around me." Or my man."I smile. "How do you think our Antiselves are holding up?" I ask." "I pray they are safe." Angel sighs."Do you hear that?" I ask. We listen. a faint creaking sound can be heard. It was come. .from where the kids were." "Everybody get up!" Angel and I shouts. Our kids Jump to. I manage to grab Timmy as the floor gives way. We peer down at a fiery pit.I quickly seal it. "it's not safe here." Angel says." We have to get out, before the manor falls,"I'm forced to agree." "Everyone, out the window." I order. We fly out into the night. Pixie where panicking in the street. I hand Angel Timmy And fly to them.

"Everyone calm down." I call to the masses."The more you freak out, the more power the moon gains, and the worst it'll get. "You are very wise little pixie." A voice growls. I turn around. " The last leader wasn't nearly as level headed." "D. .daddeh, dah moons talkin to ya." AntiWanda whimpers. "So it seem." I reply "Tell me Terror moon, Why are you harassing my kingdom." "I merely came to bring you a warning." Terror moon replies." When the child of light meet the child of shadows Chaos will reign down on all. And I will take my permanent place in the sky." "I won't let that happen" I growl." It is already set in motion." The mon laughs. "The only way to stop it is to return the child to the fairies." I glare at the moon. "I will not be threatened into sending away my son." I shout." Not to a bunch of incompetent goodie goodies. "I turn to Timmy."And don't bother wishing for it." I snap."I'll tell you right know, I'll shoot it down."

My family come to my side. "This is my child, I don't care if his fated to usher in the pixie apocalypse He's staying with his family." Angel says. Holding our son tight." We'll never let him go."Ac snaps "You'll forsake your people, for a tiny human?" Ask the moon. "Do you think they'll gladly suffer damnation? for HIM?" My people raise up, and come to my side." Timmy, isn't just a human," Scotts says." He's the only human who chose us over the faires." "You showed you hand MOON." He wife shouts." Why would it matter weather or not he was in the fairies care?" " Go back to you fairy master, and tell jorgan his planed failed." Eugene shouts. "We pixies are alot braver then he gives us credit for." Beasts surround us." Pixie protect the children." I order. We ping the children into a group. Angel and the rest of the ladies guard them from rest of us fight of the invasion.

End of HP's POV  
TImmy's POV

I watch as the adults take on the monsters. They just kept coming. " sir, they're multiplying." Someone shouts. " Damn it." dad growls." Just keep I remember dads words. I look around. All the kids were trambling in fear. Fear the moon was feeding on. I stand up and look pat my fellow pixie kids."Guy's you have to calm down." I shout to them." I know it's scary, but we have to be brave or our parent's won't win." Every one looks at me. "Easier said then done Sanderson." I kid says." I don't know what it was like when you rolled with the fairies, but we pixies are a peaceful people." "well we can't just sit here sniveling. Marks"I reply then pause."How do I know your name?" " It's a pixie thing." Elms says. I turn to her."All pixies know each other's name. It's how can we help.?" I think. "I got it do you all have your training cells?" I ask. The nod and hold them up." "what are you planning uncle Timothy?" Foop asks.

Do u\you remember when you the day you were born?" I ask." Err. . no." Foop replies." My permanent memory didn't kick in till I was three weeks." "Interesting to know." I remark." Well I do. You used you bottle wand to drain the magic from both fairy world and antifairy world." " My world, I was clever." Foop chirps." But how will that help u?s" I pull out my spent cell wand." I'm think we can use our training wands to drain the terror moons power." I reply." It might weaken it enough for the adults to get the upper hand.""Let's do it." marks agree." As does the rest of the kids. I turn to the moon and hold up my wand." Ready?" I call. "Aim." Foop shouts. All the kids take aim. "Drain dat sucker dry!"Nicky shouts. We send a Beam to The moon. "Nooooo!" The moon hisses. "It's working."Elms cheers. " My wand is getting full." Marks says.

"Text the Energy to your parent!" Nicky says. THose who fill up fist text the power on and return to duty. "Keep it up kids." calls." We have them on the ropes." The moon begins to crack. A beam comes down and strikes me.I fall to my knees." Adventure." Nicky scream." Uncle Timothy."Foop shouts. Sanderson! The other kids call. "I'm okay." I gasp."Just shaken."I stagger to my feet."Let's finish this." All the kids come to my side. We fire moon the moon once more. "The Terror moon screeches in pain and only the silvery moon. "Thank you for saving me my little darkling."She says. "My poor little timmy, let me heal you." A moon beam comes over me. The pain I'm in melts to nothing." "Are you alright Mother Moon." Dad says bowing "I am fine little herald."The moon says. "But Sadly this is not the last you've seen of my bother Terror moon." "Please tell me what he said wasn't true?" Mom remarks. "Far from it." GrandMa Moon says. "In fact Timothy meeting Nega Timothy will make things quite interesting."A light floods the city. All the buildings return to normal. "Now rest my little pixies." Grandma Moon adds." It is late,and you are wery from battle."

With a ping we're back home. The house looked normal again. I sit on the bed mat on the floor. dad pings up a huge mattress." How can you still ping?" I ask crawling to him. "Aren't you old?" Dad laughs and stroke my hair. " Nah,I'm just platinum blond."He replies. I look up at him."Really?" I ask." "No,I'm old." Dad replies." But the older a pixie get, the more powerful we become." My family huddles together in the living room. "Pixies tend to cluster after a big scare."Richard tells me. "I hope it's not to awkward for you." "Nah, it's cool." I reply." I like the closeness." "How does it feel." Eddie asks."Being called Sanderson." "It feels. . oddly natural." I reply."More so then Turner ever did."We say our goodnight and fall asleep.

later

I wake up. But I don't know why.I sit up and look around. I was in a vast I still dreaming? I see someone in the distance. I walk over to them cautiously."Don't be afraid, come close."The person beckons. As I get close I realize who it is. It was NegaMe.I go and stand at his side. He ruby eyes never leave the moon."That was a clever idea you had."NegaMe says."Thanks I reply. "Were you watching?" NegaMe nods."You can say that." He replies." I have somethings I need to asks you." "Shoot." I tell him.  
"Do you hate me Timothy?" NegaMe asks."Like Cosmo hates AC?" "I don't know why they have beef with each other." I sigh." But no,I don't hate you." NegaMe turns to me.I'm pulled close to him."Do you fear my Timothy?"He asks." I'm quite deadly." I hug him."Big deal." I reply."So's my boyfriend, and I still love him.

I here Nega me laugh. I came expecting a fight."He says."Not a cuddle." "I don't want to fight you." I reply." Can't we be friends?" "Friends?"With me.?" NegaMe gasps."Y . .You do remember I'm a child of darkness,right?" So's my nephew Foop."I remark."But I still love him." NegaMe backs away."Your a strange boy indeed, Timothy Sanderson." Negame remarks."I like that. I like you. Sadly I must go." Nega me turns and walks away."Will I get to see you again?!" I call after him. " NegaMe stops and looks back at me."Do you want to?" He ask." "Ofcourse." I tell him." How else can we stay friends." NegaMe laughs." "Strange indeed." He says."I'll be around." "Promise?" I ask." You have my word."NegaMe says."But before I go. I'll leave you with this question." "What's that?" I ask." Tell me Timothy.. Do you know WHAT you are?" I look at NegaMe puzzled. Nega me smiles. "I'll give you a hint."NegaMe says."The answer isn't human OR pixie." I can only stare as he vanishes, Is I'm not human, then what AM I?"

End Timmy's POV+


	4. Chapter 4: Skyward Prayer

The Life and Times of Timothy Sanderson

Chapter 4::Skyward Prayer.

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Timmy's POV

"Do you know WHAT you are?" NegaMe's words echoed in my head I shift in the bed. Then it hit's me. I'm in my room. I guess they did want me around last night. I turn to see dad sleeping next to me. I reach out and touch his dace. It was kinda odd seeing him without his glasses. Suddenly his arms moves and pulls me closer,hugging me tight. I can heart his heart ping. I could feel it. I press my head to his heart pinged in an stead smooth beat. It was like a song. The kind you hear in a music box. I feel a gentle kiss on my head. "My precious little boy." Dad says." I'm so proud I have you." I bury me face in his chest more, as a blush overcomes me."What's this?"Dad Gasps."Is my little one finally awake.? I look up at him. Dad smiled at me. I bury my face in his chest again.

Dad you hear what I said?" He asks. I nod shyly." Do you know I meant every how?" Dad asks."I look up at him."You . . did?" I ask. dad nods. "Ummm. .dad? why are we in me bed?" I ask. " Everyone left to work or school already."Dad replies." So I carried you upstairs and but you to bed." "So. . it wasn't because no one wanted to cuddle with me?" I ask. "What, no." Dad says."Why would you think that." I am kind ugly." I admit. "And not really something people want around." "First of all, your not a some thing, your a someone." dad says sternly."Secondly." Dad lift my gaze to his." seriously are there no mirrors on earth? Your fucking adorable."Tears come to my eyes. "If that's true, why do I feel so worthless?" I ask." Why do everybody I care about end up leaving me. why did THEY leave me?"Dad pulls me into a hug. " "Not everybody will leave the unworthy." Dad says." "And to be honest, some people are blind to the treasure they have,until it's gone.

End Timmy's POV.

Gary's POV

I sat in my usual place by the pool. I stare up in the azure shy. Dreaming of him. I petted one of the Timmy clones the knelt faithfully by my side. "My lord, can I get you anything?" A clone asks. " Another mango juice, please." I reply. The clone takes my empty glass and heads off."Super Bike comes to my side. the clones around me scurry way in fear. ""You clone!" Super Bike to a clone."Get me a beer!" The clone jumps up and scurry to get it." I'm not surprised by his fear. They can feel pain now. And With pain, comes fear. "Mind not shouting?" I remark. " I'd rather not go deaf." Super Nike looks at me."Sorry man" He says. The Clone comes back with my drink." He sets it on the table. I notice him shaking. "Here's your drink sir." He says."You can give me a tip or."you can punch me in the face." Super Bike crack his knuckles. "Come." I tell the clone, gesturing to the other side of me.

The clone does as he's told. "Kneel." I order." The clone does flinches when I reach out. Softly I stroke his hair."good clone." I tell him. The clone looks up at me. I smile at him."Was that a good enough tip?" I ask." Best I ever had my lord." The clone says beaming up at me." " Good, get to work." I tell him. The clone pops up and bow." Yes lord Gary." The clone says." I work extra hard for you my lord." And with that he dashes to his duties. "What the hell was that?" Super bike growled." A pat on the head, why didn't you sock him one." "I'm not a violent person." I reply. "It's just not me BooBoo." " Super bike looks at me funny."You do still hate Turner, right?" HE ask. "My feeling are no concern of yours." I reply." You know you look like him." Superbike says"..Maybe you should be treated like them."

I'm nether TimTim, nor a clone." I reply. "I'm just Gary." The clone comes back with beer." Superbike punches him and he fall." Super bike grabs the beer mid bike runs over the clone and speeds off. I kneel at his side. The clone weakly gasp for air. I pull him in my arms. And comfort him.I feel everyone looking at me. "Friend" And Clone alike. The wounded clone looks at me and snuggles close to be. He was dying. SuperBike had ran over his chest." Please don't leave me my lord." The clone begs in fear." I'm not booboo." I tell im I smile down at me."Just dack deep breath,it'll be over soon. The clone does as I say." That's right, good clone." I praise him."Deeply, smoothly." "I hold him close."You are a precious boy, a lovely boy." I tell him." This world will be a little darker with out your light in it. But the next on will shine all the brighter,for it now have your glow."

I hold the clone till he draws his last breath."I look down at his peaceful smiling face. I feel a twinge of pain in my heart. He was now less piece of TimTim I had near me. But as least he spent his final moment's without fear. "Clones come." I order. The clones gather around me. I point to two." Dig him proper grave." I order."They rush off. I point to two other's." Prepare a casket." I tell them."They nod and rush off. Two step forward." Lord Gary, mey we fetch you a change of clothes." One asks." Your covered in blood." Says the other. I look down. They were right.I hadn't noticed. "Yes, please." I reply. The other clones kneel around me. " Do you need us for anything?" They asks. " Just. .sit with me." I tell them darth laser comes over with Super bike." "How long do you plan to hold the broken doll."Darth Laser asks." Till I feel like letting him go." I reply. I point to a clone. "Get wo of my suits." I order. He nods and rushes of. "What are you doing? Super bike asks. "Minding my business." I snap The two leaves. Soon all the clones return. I hand them one off my suits."Put this one him, while I change." I instruct him.

When I return I fix the fallen clones lay him in the casket. With the help of three other clones, we carry him to his grave. The clones all follow watch as we lower him into his grave. " May this little Timling find peace." I tell the crowd "He may have been a clone, but his life was lives are 't ever forget that."We cover the casket. Then lay a heavy stone over it. it took Me, twelve clones and a few trees to do it. I sit on the ground near it. A clone offer's me a drink. I take it clones settle around me. I like having them near. it was. .bitter sweet. I lean back and gaze up at the azure shy."TimTim, would you be proud of me for what I just done"I wonder to the sky." If I repent enough,well I get you back?"

End Of Gary's POV

Trixie's POV

I look up into the vast and endless sky. "I don't love you?" He said. "I'm sorry a harassed you in the said. "It'll never happen again he said. I should have been relieved. Overjoyed. I should have done cartwheels around the in that moment My heart broke. I never knew anything could hurt so really have forgotten me. But how. Did the fairies do it. Did he wish to forget about me. But then that means he never really loved me. Maybe he asked cupid, to fall about of love with me I hurt him so badly he'd do that?" Remy said he had amnesia His parents left him in the care of a rich man. I wonder who he was? Was he treating my timmy well?" No he's not my Timmy he never was. And it's all my fault. I hug my pillow, as tear threaten to return. I here a knock at the door.

"Come in." I call. Remy comes into my room." I turn away from him."Go Away." I snap. "Not till you tell me,what's your problem." Remy says closing the door. He comes and sit by me." Why aren't you returning my call." He asks."Why did you run off like you did yesterday?" I look away from him. "Remy can I ask you something?" I ask." "Sure, go ahead." Remy says. "Did the fairies, make Timmy forget me?"Remy looks at me shocked. " How?" He asks." I remember what happened with the darkness." I tell him. Remy let's out a sigh. "They fairies didn't make him forget you." Remy pixies did." I look at him shocked. There pixies?" I gasps. Remy nods.."I don't know too much about them." Remy says."But that rich gent I told you about, he's the Head Pixie of Pixie world."

"What happened to Cosmo and wanda?" I ask. " Timothy was about to lose his faires ,when he stepped in." Remy replies." From the little info I was able to gather, He's parent's abandoned him and he was marked an orphan." "Timmy must have been so scared.."I gasp. "But why would the fairies leave him in his darkest hour." Remy shakes his head. I'm still trying to figure that out." Remy says. "Why did the fairies . .I mean Pixies erase his memory?" I ask. "I think it was to protect him." Remy says. " When I pressed timothy about his past he doubled over in pain. He even said the memory was too painful." I look down. "Was Timmy's life really that hard.?" I ask. "I don't know." Remy says."But I do know the memory of his parents, and having fairies caused him pain."Remy?" I call to him. "Do you think Timmy will let me be his friend?" "I think he would." Remy replies.

A soft breeze waif through the window. "So you love him huh?" Remy asks. I nod. "He was the sweetest most charming boy I ever met." I reply. "I know the feeling." Remy says. I look at him."Rem. .you?" I gasp."Love him." Remy finishes for me "Yeah.I do." Tears come to his eyes. "I don't understand how or why, but I do."I pull remy into a hug. "There's no shame in being gay." I tell him. "You don't understand.I could lose everything. "Remy sobs."My father found my journal, he said if I don't stop having these faggy thought, he'll disown me." He looks at me with frightened eye."If Jorgan get's wind of this. I'll lose Juandissimo. Gay kids are forbidden to have fairies." My blood boils." Well Fuck, who can have fairies?" I growl." Normal middles class minorities excluded too?" "Trixie I'm rich remember." Remy point's out." "Oh right." I concede." "I don't know who can or can't be god kids, or the requirements, other then being miserable."

It must be hard." I remark." Walking a fine line of joy and sorrow. I must be hard." "It's taxing, that's for ure." Remy replies. "Where's Juandissimo?" I ask. "He had a date." I reply. I lean my head on his shoulder. Remy puts a arm around me. "I wonder what it's like to be a pixie god child?" I wonder allowed." I thought it'd be boring, since I heard they were boring." Remy says."But the head pixie seemed really nice and he seemed like he really cared about Timothy. He even let's Timothy call him dad." I feel my eyes droop. "I want a pixie god parent." I sigh sleepily. "I don't care if they are boring, I want someone to care about me too."

End Trixie's POV  
Remy's POV

I lay a sleeping Trixie on the bed. She seems so tired. I wonder if she even slept last night. I kiss her forehead wants a pixie god parent? She most be tired. Then again all she knows of them, is that their leader s kind to our Timothy. I stand and leave the room. Then again if they were the heartless tight asses I was taught they were, why was HP so kind to Timothy?" Why did he show him so much love? Why did Timothy speak so highly of them? He said he's always run wild. If he only remembered his life with them, then How can he know he once was wild? Then again,HP gave him the middle name Adventure. didn't he? I shack my head. It just doesn't add up. Ether Timothy was lying about losing his memory, or the faires lied to me about the pixies." But for the life of me I can't figure out why ether party would lie."

I stop at my limo. "I'm going for a walk." I tell the driver. " Return the Limo to the driver nods and drives off. I continue down the street. Then again, why Do the faires always seem to put down the pixies. why do they never give me a straight answer when I ask about them. It's always, don't think about them, it's too it's, there duller then dirt, don't bother to get to know them. Why such hate? why are faires so closed to them? I stop in my tracks. A little black cat with a little bowler hat and monocle was looking at a map.I sneak up behind him." He has to live around here somewhere?" The little cat Remarks. "That pampered ass, Juandissimo will only live in luxury,if he takes a god child." "Why are you looking for Juandissimo?" I ask. The cat jump and turn to me with a glare.

"Oh, I thought you were a fairy." the little cat says calming down." With a foop he reveals his true form. "To be honest my boy, I was looking for you."He says I look at the antiFairy shocked."Me?" I stammer"why?" I knew who he was. It was AntiCosmo, the feared ruler of AntiFairy world." "Indeed."AntiCosmo says" Your a good friend of Timothy,so I wanted to meet you?" "Leave him alone." I snap." He doesn't remember crossing you!" AntiCosmo looks at me with a smile. "I know, that's why it's water under a bridge."AntiCosmo says "You see HP is my father. I just wanted to know My darling little brother was surrounding himself with worthy friends." "You care about him?" I ask." More then you'll ever know."AntiCosmo says. " I've always admired his valiant spirit. His defiant nature, his Beautiful wildness." I'm shocked, absolutely floored. AntiFairies hated human children. We were little more then Food to 's what The fairies told me.

Yet here floated the leader, singing Timothy's praises. "Wait, If Timothy only remember life with them, does that mean I was raised with anti's all his life. But wait, if pixies are boring, and no fun, then how can one raise someone as wild and chaotic as antiCosmo. Nothing was making one was lying to me, but who" Who do I trust?"I fall to my knees. Everything was Spinning. My world was dissolving into chaos. "Remington!" A voice shouts trough the chaos that crowded my mind. I look up. AntiCosmo was looking down at me. his eyes were full of , speak to me." AntiCosmo shouts."What's wrong?" I look at him puzzled. "AntiCosmo,can I be your friend?" I ask. AntiCosmo looks at me shocked. "If you'd like?"He replies."I have now objections."

He helps my to my feet."You look as though you need to rest." AntiCosmo says." Would you like me to foop you home?"I shack my head. No I need too walk." I reply I have to clear me head." "Fair enough." AntiCosmo says." Allow me to accompany you." "I'd rather if you did." I reply " I want to talk to you." AntiCosmo foops into a cat and leaps on my shoulder. "What's on your mind?" He ask. I continue down the street." Did HP raise you?" I ask. " Ofcourse, he's my father."AntiCosmo replies. "Because I can't understand. I tell him." How can a boring Pixie raise a wild antifairy." AntiCosmo laughs. "My kind isn't as wild and feral as the fairies think we are." AntiCosmo says." And Pixies aren't the stuffed shirt tight ass they think they are. Our races get on very well."

Do pixies really hate fun?' I ask."Do antifairies really hate human children?" " Pixies love to have a good time. They just have a vary quite peaceful nature. And sometime they want nothing more then to snuggle with a loved one and a book."AntiCosmo says."also Pixies are very shy in nature, and tend to stick with people they know, rather the speak to a fairies, who are bold in nature tend to mistake this as being cold and distant. And in turn tease them for it." "I see." I reply. "As for antiFairies. I have to admit, I'm a bit bewildered my your question." Anticosmo continues." I never knew they told you children We hated you. " "Is it a lie?" I ask. " A complete lie. Antifairies adore human children. We love how spirited and bold you are." AntiCosmo replies." You look upon the world with wide eyes, open hearts, and curious minds. It's make our heart leap with joy. That's also why Pixies adore human children."

I look at him puzzled."If you love us, then why don't you appear to us?" I ask."Why do we rarely see you?" "Because of the faires."AntiCosmo says sadly. "They seal us antifairies away, saying we're a danger to you? They also seem to teach you to fear us, which is what we were afraid of. " "What about the pixies?" I ask. "The pixies know human children hate them. They know the faires filled th human children heads with lies, about them" AntiCosmo replies. "Lies, they can't seem to get the you to see past." Suddenly AntiCosmo jumps from my shoulder. "I must go, I sense a fairy near."He says.. " I don't want you in trouble for being near me." AntiCosmo foops of a Fooper. it floats to my hand." If you ever need of me use it and I will come to you side."I take it and smile at him." Thanks." I say." Hide from your fairy."antiCosmo adds." You be in trouble if they find it on you, and so will I."

I put it in my pocket." Fair well young Remington." AntiCosmo says."And get some rest, you always can play later." I smile at his words. I stop when my house comes into view. Juandissimo poofs to my side."Remy are you alright?" He ask."I got worried, when you weren't at trixies or at your home. " I'm fine." I tell im In fact I was better then fine. Everything was falling into place. I lift my gaze to the vast and endless sky. "Timothy I can see it know, the truth you've come to know." I think to myself. "If we repent our sins, can Trixie and I join you in that wonderful world you discovered?"

End Remi's POV  
Vicky's POV

I look up at the noon day sky. I've been looking for timmy all morning. My legs hurt like crazy.I look down at the grass beside whimpered in her sleep.I pet her on the head.I had to force her to rest. When she learned he was missing, she had a panic attack. Mom and dad couldn't get her to calm down. Strangely enough I was able curled up in my arms and sobbed like a broken doll. She cried all day. She even slept in my bed."

Flash back to the evening.

I stroke a sleeping Tootie's hair. Softly I take out her pigtails, so she can rest easier. I look out into the night sky. He was out there somewhere." Was he scared. Was someone hurting him. Tear fill my eyes. Tear fill my eyes as my heart break. But why I hated the little twerp. didn't I?He was noting to me. So why does it hurt so much? I break down and cry. I wanted to scream. Did he run way. Did I drive him away? Was this my fault. "Oh GOD what have I done?"I sob. "Was I really such a monster to him?" I knew full well I was. I threatened him more time I could count I my self almost killed him a few time. What is I had suceeded. I would never have been able to live with myself. Hell I can't do it know.

I feel gentle arms around me. I look to my side to see Tootie looking back at me."Are you okay Vicky." She asks. 'No, I'm worried about the twerp." I reply. "I am too." Tootie say."Vicky? Is this my fault?did he run away to get away from me?" I look at her shocked. "NO! Don't you ever think that." I tell Her."If anyone's to blame it's . . me. I drove him away. He ran from your moster of a sister."" Your not a monster Vicky."Tootie says." "You just have a hard time being close to people." hug her." I think you wouldn't push people away."Tootie ads."If you weren't so shy." I remain silent. I never thought of it that way. Was I shy? She was was right, I did feel uneasy around strangers. It was easier to go along with the lies about me, then be show the the real me. I lay down and hold her tightly in my arms. " Let's look for him." I tell tootie."Nether of us will ever know peace till we ask him why he ran away." "Let's" Tootie agrees.

"End flash back*

"There you are." shouts. I blink and look at her."'What?" I ask. slaps me hard across the face. I stand and glare at her." What's the hell?" I growl."Where's my son, your heartless bitch?" growls." I don't know." I snap. "Lier." ." You did something to him."I play the hurt card. "Mr. Turner how can you say that." I gasp." You know how I adored him." "Cut the sweet act Vicky." growls. He grab my shirt and pulls me close. I struggle to breath. "We know how you really treat the little bastard, now hand him over." " I don't have him." I gasp." I swear." " Look vicky, we just need him to put him formally up for adoption?" Mrs,Turner say." After that you can kill him for all we care."

"let her go!" Tootie Scream." She doesn't have him, honest." drops me. I fall to the ground, gasping for are."You better not be lying brat." growl. I crawl to Tootie. "She's not." I growl back."We don't know where he is." The Turner look at each other then walks away. "I. .I though they were nice people." Tootie stammer."I though they loved Timmy. They just had to work alot." I thought so too. I raise to my feet. "Vicky are you okay?" Tootie ask as I stumble to the tree." "I'm fine." I tell her."Let's get going. We have to Find Timmy, BEFORE those jackels." "Right" tootie agrees. We look up at the noon day sky." Hold on Timmy."Tootie says."We're coming." "Please stay alive Timmy." I think to myself." Please Give Tootie and me a chance to repent these sins, And show you how much we care."

End Vicky's POV

"Wanda's POV

I look up at the clear blue sky. My heart was broken. I lost Timmy. I've lost him before, but this time it was different. He didn't want me back this time. How can I blame him. He was abandoned , betrayed by those bastards in the worst way. And Instead of going to his side. Picking him was going to live him to die in the streets like a dog. Just when he needed us the most. How could jorgan do that. After all he done for fairy world. I can just scream. And to top it alm off. Is what AntiCosmo did. I close my eyes as rage threaten to overwhelm me.

Don't get me wrong,it wasn't AntiCosmo I was angry at.. It was the irony. That damn Antifairy, who supposed to hate human kids I might add, Was near dead on his feet. yet with the last of his strength he refused to leave Timmy's side. As a trained nurse I could tell, his love sickness for Timmy was worst then Cosmo's. Yet he still Stood hard, refusing to leave Timmy's Hp couldn't get him to leave. Tears filled my eyes. As I realize when Timmy was at his lowest, AntiCosmo was the one there for him. Not me. Not fairy world, not Even Cosmo. IT was the darkest of all antifairies. He allowed us to see him weak rather then leave Timmy's side. And I, I can't be bothered to to pull myself from Poof to make sure he eats properly." I failed in in the worst way."

"Wanda are you okay?" Cosmo asks. " I miss him." I tell him"So much it hurts." "I know the feeling." Cosmo says. "He was so mad at me last night." "What happened?" I ask. "I put down AntiCosmo." Cosmo says. "And TImmy got mad. " I look at Cosmo."So her really does love him." I gasp."But how? He's evil." I don't know." Cosmo says."AntiMe is a creep, how can some one as pure as Timmy love him?" "Cosmo, timmy's far from a saint." I reply. He's wild, reckless, and has a temper." I gasp as it hits me" "Just like AntiCosmo." I add."He's nothing like AntiME." Cosmo growls "Yes is is." I reply. "He's clever, devious and calculating. He always has a ace up his sleeve and he always up to mischief." "But Wanda, Timmy's sweet." Cosmo says." He's kind and loving." "Cosmo., We have no idea whether or not Anticosmo is those things." I point out. " He was willing to stay with Timmy not matter what." "Unlike me, right?" Cosmo growls." Unlike ether of us." I reply. "Let's face it sweety, If we cared about Timmy at all, we would have taken him and ran BEFORE Jorgan showed up. But we didn't. We didn't even fight for him." I look down."Then OR yesterday."

"Say what you will about him. Timmy's right. When he needed someone the most. It as HP how stepped up, not us." I sob. "I was AntiCosmo who faught to stay by his side,not us." "And in the end we would have let jorgan erase his memory."Cosmo adds"And left him to fend for himself." Guilt ,shame, remorse, and selfloathing hung heave over our head. Stealing our breath. Threatening to drown us both."Wanda, Aren't we the good guys?" Cosmo asks. "Cosmo asks. "I think so." I reply.I really wasn't sure anymore. "Then how could fairyworld do that to him?" Cosmo sobs." He was on his knees begging to be saved And Jorgan was about to leave him to die alone. We're supposed to protect children, love them,BE there for them Not abandon then if the can't grant wishes freely Ore make big ticket wishes." I pull Cosmo close as he sobs in my arms.

I knew he was right. What kind of caring adult leave a child like that. We fairies look down on some other races. but to be honest, the races we looked down on, I knew nothing about. "Wanda." Cosmo calls to me "Yeah?" I reply." Do you think AntiMe love Timmy." Cosmo asks." I know he does." I pause and add. "Maybe even more then you do sweety." Cosmo looks at me shocked."How. .how can you say that?" Cosmo gasps I look away"You said it yourself, in then end you would have left him."I point out."On the other hand,AntiCosmo wasn't budging for anything in the world, not even his was even willing to go toe-to-teo with us both." Cosmo buries his face in his hand and sobs. I pull him sobs into my arms. I knew as well as he did.. He was no fighter. He was just too gentle a fairy. I lift my gaze to the clear blue sky as I come to terms with the hard truth. "As much as we fairies are always pressuring the AntiBeings and the pixie to repent there ways,We were the true sinners. "Oh sport, I wish I could talk to you, repent for what I've done." I think to myself. "And Tell you, your the little brother I always wanted."

End Wanda's POV

Chester's POV  
I look up at evening sky the sun was setting and still no sign Of Timmy."It's getting late, and I'm tire."AJ huffs"We should head home." "I agree."Elmore says." My boil's cold." "To hell With you boil." I snap" Timmy's out there, all need to find him." "Chester is right."Sanjay agree." We can't leave it to the adults,." "Cha,Like there totally incompetent." someone turn to see mark chang walking to use. AJ glares at him."What do you want mark." A.J huffs. "Nothing, I'm just passing by." Mark says." "What are you up to?" I ask." Like you I, Mark Chang Am On a quest." Mark says."To find his buck toothed bud, Timmy Turner." "Must you be so dramatic every time you speak?" Aj asks,clearer annoyed. "What to you mean?" Mark asks confused

A.J rolls hes eyes."Never mind." "oh. . kaaay."Mark says." Mind If I search for Turner with you? We can, like compare data on where we've all been and chart our next course." "do what you want."A.J huff."Elmore and I am going home." I look at him shocked. What about Timmy." I shout."What about him."A.J Says."We're just kids, is the grown up can't find him, there's n was we cane." "That doesn't mean we shouldn't try." I shout. "I don't care if I have to stay out alll night, I won't give up." "later you guys." Elmore says following A.J." I hope to see you later." A.J stops."Let's Go Sanjay." He call." You are not the boss of me." Sanjay huffs."I'm staying and looking for Timmy."'A.J turns with a glare." Your not going to find him." A.j shouts." HE's probably dead right already."

I refuse to Believe that!" Mark shouts."Tuner is not dead, he is too mighty to be defeated." " He probably just ran away from home." I add." "Why I don't know, but I know in my heart he's alive." "In that case, good riddance." A.J says."We'll be more popular with out the childish moron hanging around. "You don't mean that." I gasp. "He's thirteen and still acts like he's ten." A.J says." He doesn't even try to grow up." I look down. I knew it was because If Timmy did, he'd risk loosing his fairies.. His real family.I pray they're with him, where ever he is. "If that's how you feel, then beat it." A voice growls."Chester has more then enough help." We turn Shocked as Vicky walks to us. " Can we help look for timmy."Tootie asks." Like for sure."Mark beams. HE rushes to Vicky." Welcome aboard, Vickeh.""Thanks."Mark." Vicky says with a smile

I watch sadly as A.j and elmore walks off."There's something you guys need to know." Vicky says." You not going to boss us around."I snap." It's not like that."Tootie says. Vicky glares at me. " As I was saying." Vicky says. The turner's aren't concerned with Timmy as they pretend to be." "They only want to find timmy, so they can formally. put him up for adoption." Tootie adds."Which mean they may have done it unofficially." I can't believe my ears. They were always so loving to Timmy."Always so kind to him Then again,they were also always ignoring him. "So that's why he's gone." I gasp."They abandoned im somewhere." "That's what we think." Vicky says."We have too find him and let him know he's not alone. I look up at the evening sky. The sun was almost gone." We have to hurry." I tell my group. "Timmy, I'm sorry I didn't see the pain you were in." I think to myself." Please be okay, I need to repent that Sin, before it swallows me alive

End Chester's POV"  
NegaTimothy's POV

I look up at the nigh sky. I sipped a glass of blood. Friends? He wanted to be friends. I can still see his smiling face. It made my dark heart flutter."Your a sweet boy Timothy. I look forward to getting to know you. Or shall I say letting get to know me. Last night went better then I thought it would. He hesitated at first, but as soon as I call to him. He know who I was. And he came readily to me side. Lifetimes I have known him. He always looked at me with mistrust. hatred or fear. So why was this incarnation so different. It was almost like it was another Timothy. Was his soul reborn as well? It could be. The last time we met he said he was so tired. His soul was had lost the will to fight. " Perhaps a new soul has taken Timothy's form. I still bared the scares of our past.

It matter's old soul has been given a new chance. This Timothy looked on me with favor. I favor I shall gladly return.I will take him by the hand and lead him places the previous administration fear to tread.I will show him th infinite, and shower him with the he and I will sit upon the cosmos and speak our hearts. I look down at the blood in my cup. "I wonder if he'll spare a glass of his?" I chuckle. I finish my drink and set it down. I had to get going. I had somewhere to be. I stand and look up at the Night sky." Wait for me, my light." I call across time and space. to Timothy" I shall be be your side Very Soon. " I turn a vanish. AntiPixie world here I come.

End Of NegaTimothy's POV

Timmy's POV

" I'll be waiting my darkness." I whisper to the night sky. I turn and stretch. It's been a quite day. I spent most of it in bed. Dad wanted me to rest, though I told him I felt fine. I text a wish to dad. "No Way in HELL!" HE shouts pinging to the room. I look up at him with a pout. But daddy." I whine."NO NO absolutely NOT." Dad snaps."If I won't let you go to fairy wild Why in the Hell would I allow you to step foot on unwish Island." Please." I beg. NO!" Dad says."can you ping Gary here?" I look at my puzzled. "Who?" Dad asks."Gary, my imaginary friend." I reply "I wished him to be real before,but thing kinda went south." It still hurt to think of how Gary hated me. Though I loved him dearly

Dad let's out a sigh. "Fine.I'll ping us their." Dad says." Thanks dad." I cheer." As dad pings us off I feel a hug from behind. I look around.I expected to see a resort. The jungle was on fire. Blood was heavy in the air.""Where are we?" AC asks looking around. "Unwish Island." I gasp."But it was a resort last time I was here." Free grips my heart "Oh my gosh." I gasp "GARY!" I dash out towards the resort. Please be alright. Gary I'm sorry I left you here. I'm sorry I locked you in my head. I'm sorry I abandoned you. I never told you how much I loved give me a chance to right those wrongs. Please don't let it be to late to repent. For to loose you, is a hell I'm not ready to face.

End Timmy's POV


	5. Chapter 5: escape Death Island

The Life and Times of Timothy Sanderson

Chapter 5:Escape death Island

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Remy's POV

I stroll along the pitch black street. I don't know why I was out so late. Restless i guess. I bump into Cosmo. He was setting on the sidewalk in human form. HE looked like he's been crying. I go and sit next to him."You should be home." Cosmo says." IT's late." "I can say the same about you." I counter. "Can I ask something?" "Sure shoot." Cosmo replies. " "why did you abandon TImothy when he needed him the most?" I ask "Are your rules really more important to you people then our safety? Or are we only a means of getting a pay check." Cosmo looks at me shocked" How don you know about that?" Cosmo asks "I've been doing some research?" I reply. "Why?" Cosmo asks puzzled. " I wanted to know why TImothy a pixie god child. "I also want to know why his memory got wiped." They did what?" Wanda gasp. " Do Timmy still remember us.?" I think so." I reply "But he's very angry with 't say I blame him." "Hey! I loved him damn it!" Cosmo snaps." I love him more then that rat AntiCosmo ever will!"

I stand glare at him."Tell me Cosmo, would AntiCosmo have left him to fend for him self?" I ask."Or would he had stayed and fight to be with Timothy."From the deep sadness that comes over Cosmos eye I guessing he thinks he maybe he already have? Cosmo break down crying. "Leave him alone ." Wanda snaps shoving me from Cosmo."Can't you see he's up set enough." I lose my footing and fall to the ground. Nether bother to help me up. I stand and dust myself off."Forget Timothy."I tell them. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he's completely forgotten you." I start to walk away when cosmo grabs me. "What are you taling about?" Cosmo asks. I pull away from him." " Like I said,HP wiped his doesn't remember his life with the turner's." I tell them. " Or being your god child probable barely remember you. When I pressed him about it, it caused him pain."

" Why would HP do that?" Wanda gasp, willing back stears."What would he have to gain." "He did it to protect TImothy." I reply."The memory of your betrayal was to much for him. It overwhelms him. So HP made him forget." "How do you know all this?" Cosmo asks."I was with Timothy when the spell kicked in." I reply. "Not that I'm complaining mind you." I turn to them with a grin."Timothy completely forgotten those times I betrayed him. And he's quite happy to be my friend once more.""Stay away from TImmy!" Wanda shouts. " I will do no such thing." I rem." I'm going to enjoy seducing the lovely Timothy." "AntiME beat you to it.{"Cosmo says." He's with TImothy now."

"Not necessarily." I remark." I did a little digging on antiFairies as well. He might be willing to share. He might share with you too." I pause as a wicked grin crosses my lips."Of what, but he hates you doesn't he?" ""Stay away from him or I'll tell Jorgan your gay." Cosmo threatens." All daddy's money would keep you from getting you memory wiped." I look at Cosmo shocked."You wouldn't?" I gasp. " Try me."Cosmo growls." I never seen such a cruel look in Cosmo's eyes before. I back away from him. " I hope HP never let's you near TImothy again!" I scream. I run off. Damn fairies. I hate them. I hate them all. I don't look where I'm running. I keep going till a crash into some one. "I look up to see a blue Wanda. " Hiya babeh." She chirps Holding out a hand. I take it and she pulls me to my feet. "Ain't it past yur bed time?" AntiWanda asks. I needed some air." I sigh. "What's wrong babeh?" AntiWanda asks." You look upset." I tell her what just happened. "Dat ass." AntiWanda huff. "And ta push ya like that." "Now I'll never see Timothy again." I sob. " Dat ain't true babeh." AntiWanda says drying my tears. " He won't tell Jorgan. Timmeh will hate him for he knows it" "How come your out tonight?" I ask. " I got bored sittin at home." AntiWanda says."So I'm out for a moonlit flight." "Is AntiCosmo really dating TImothy?" I ask

AntiWanda nods."Dare real sweet on each other." She replies." It's so cute." I look at her puzzled."Your not mad?" I ask. " Heck nah." AntiWanda says." I don't like him being wit oder girls, but he can be wit as many guys as he like. It's fun dat thing about."A magic bean wiz past us. "Get away from my god child." Juandissimo growls. " AntiWanda grabs me. "Daw come on, surely he can spar just a lil blood." AntiWanda says. "What are you doing?" I whisper." Keeping ya out of trouble." AntiWanda replies." You'll be punished for hanging wit meh." "Won't you get into trouble ?"I ask. "Sure,but it ain't nothin I can't handle."AntiWanda replies" Brute surround us. "Spoil sports." AntiWanda huffs. She tosses me to Juandissimo. and foops off. " Remy what are you doing out this time of night?" Juandissimo asks. "I. .I couldn't sleep." I reply."So I decided to go for a walk."

I'm poofed home. "You should go to bed."Juandissimo says." i have a date, so I'll see you in the morning. "Okay." I reply. I'll be here." I poofed into my PJ's and Juandissimo poofs off. I crawl into bed. Cruel. Heartless. Selfish monsters. This is what I was told about I met two today, and they were both kind. They were both nice too me. It was clear All I was told about other races were lies. Ether that, or stereotypes based on ignorance and hate.

End Of Remy's POV  
HP's POV

I make my way through the jungle. I was closing in On TImmy. I had no idea the island was packed with his enemies. That kid is so going to get it. I sent AC Home. He was in do shape to help. We had tried to cut through a valley. It regret that decision. The Valley was littered with dead Timmys. Clones ,I'm sure. I was a hard sight to see. For Ac it was overwhelming. The sight,the scent of the blood. It was his worst nightmare come to life.  
*one hour ago.*

" Oh god father, please tell me this isn't real." Ac sobbed out turning away."Please tell me none of them is my Timothy. "There not." I tell him"They's all wearing island shirts our TImmy is wearing PJ's" AC turn to the scene and quickly turn back around. " Oh gods." He sobs falling to his knees. "I'm going to be sick." I kneel beside him. AC was shaking. Not just physically. I can feel his heart trembling. AC draws a shaky breath as he tries to stop tear from flowing."I help him to his feet. "I kiss him on the cheek." I'm sending you home." I tell him " Not till I find Timothy" AC snaps. "You can't pass through the valley." I point out." Go home, I promise to bring him back safely." "I'll be fine." AC says.

We proceed forward. We don't get far When AC screams. "Help. . help me." A clone pleads. "AC looks at him horrified. The boys legs were clearly broken He was gasping for air. AC stares at him, paralyzed with fear. I rush over. " It's going to be okay kid." I tell the clone. " What happened here.?" As I examine the clone explains He tells me what happened. Timmy's friend Gary was being held captive at the resort. Ac gather him self and we see to the rest ot the survivors I call AntiRip and let him know what was going on, and that we were sending injured kids his way."Roger." Antirip says. "Father!" AC call."I rush to him." He's hurt badly." AC says. "I can't get him to breath."

I check the kids pulse. "He's dead." I tell AC. "No he. .he can't e can't."AC sobs" Wake up damn it. Wake UP!" I take the clone and lay him don."Give him back!" AC screams. "AC snap out of it." I tell him." He's NOT Timothy." "I Know that." Ac shouts."Now give him back." "AC, His NOT YOUR TImothy." I shout." Your Timmy Is Alive. He wearing Pink PJ's"AC look at the boy then me."Father I don't think I can do this." AC sobs. "Seeing my timothy hurt, dying. . I can't. Even if it is a clone. . l just can't" I hug my shaking son. "I know son, I know." I tell him." Go home, I'll see to this. I'll be home soon with your Timothy in tow." "I'm sorry Father."AC weeps."I'm so sorry father." "It's okay kid." I tell him."Get some rest, you did good. I'm proud of you." I ping him home. I really was proud of him. He lasted longer then I thought he would.

*end flash back*

There were no more survivors so I ping the dead into proper graves. I feel my heart quake with pain. It was hard in me as well. I land to catch my breath, I didn't realize it hit be so hard. The image of my sons death. Timmy, have we grown that close so fast. I proceed forward. I new I loved the kid ,I can't help but wunder if he loved me. I jump when something moves in the shadows. who or whatever it was it was heading in Timmy's direction and it was moving fast. I kick it into gear. I hope whatever it was, it wasn't after my son.  
End HP's POV  
Gary's POV

I curl up in my cell. Dead, they were all dead. Slaughtered before my eyes. I tried to save them I fled with few , but we were quickly hunted down. We're just kids after all. The cell door opens. Darth laser glares down at me." It's Time. " He says. I'm drages out the door. They throw me to the ground. I lay there shaking fearing the worst. " "Get away from him ." Someone scream. We turn to see a TC running towards us. "Wait that was no clone. "TimTim." I gasp. Wait when did he get wings. TimTim stops next to me. "Why are you doing this to him?" TimTim snaps. " He was to cozy with the clones." Suprebike says. " He even mourned ones death." "What, they can't die." TimTim says. "They rewired the clone machine." I tell him. " Now they destroyed it, and killed all the clones."

" Now we get to kill you."Darth laser says. " How dare you." TimTim growls. " It's bad enough you hurt those innocent clone, but to try and hurt MY Gary. . ." The wind pick up. The temperature drops 's wings ice over. "That is unforgivable." TimTim says. His tone as frosty as the air. " Like I'm scared of you." Super bike growls charging TimTim. TimTIm doesn't flinch. He grounds his feet. And When superbike's close enough, TImTim grabs him and flings pumpkinatore. TimTIm lift a hand. Mist gather around his hand. I sword of ice forms from the mist. "It's high time I teach you punks some manners." TimTIm growls."TimTim point the sword at me." Lesson one. Mess with MY best friend earns you one ass whooping." I stare at him shocked.

"Kille him."Darth laser orders. "NOO!" I scream I send a blast at darth laser. I look at my hand shocked. TimTim races to my side. "Gary can you fight?" He ask I nod and stand A sharp pain shoots up my leg. "Gary are you alright?" TimTIm "I'm fine." I tell him. I try TImTim trick. I rock saber comes to my hand."Meh close enough." I shrug. "Let's do this." We try to fight them but we're out numbered. TimTim sends Ice raining on them and we make a run for it. Pain shoots up my leg again and I fall to the ground. "Gary!" TImTIm shouts. The pain in my leg is insane. "I. . I think it's broken." I gasp, trying to Breath. But the pain wasn't making it easy. " Darth laser takes aim at us. "say good bye." He Laughs. "I'm sorry TImmy." I sob." TImmy holds me close." "For what?" TimTim asks. "Everything." I reply

End Gary's POV  
Timmy's POV

I kiss gary on the forehead."I'll forgive you if you forgive me." I tell him."Deal." Gary says leaning into me. We wait for darth laser to the trigger. We jump when we hear him scream. I look to see a ruby eyed boy laying waste to everyone. When all our foes are laying twitching on the ground,the boy turns to us, "NegaMe?" I gasp. Nega me smiles at me and comes over. "So this is the boy you risked you like for?" NegaMe asks. "I can see why, he's cute." Gary looked at him shocked. Then at me."Who's He?"Gary asks. NegaMe turns Gary's gaze back to him."I'M NegaTimothy." NegaMe says. "Who might you be?" "I. .I'm Gary." Gary stammers."NegaMe? Why are you here?" I ask. NegaMe stands. " I sensed you were in danger." He says."I can't let you die you know. I have so much to show you, teach you, tell you." "Like what?" I ask. Nega me smiles. "Much." Is his only reply." "Timmy!" I hear dad shout. I turn to his direction, then back to negaMe. Only to find him gone."

"Did you see where he went?" I ask Gary." Sorry booboo." Gary replies." I was going to ask you the same thing." Dad rushes to me and Gary."Are you boys okay?" Dad asks." Gary's leg's broken." I tell him. I wish we were home." " "approved." dad says and pings us home. " Mom And AntiRip was was there too. They load Gary onto a stretcher and carry him off. Mom just glares at me. *gulp* Holding a belt. "i'm going to tear that ass up." She growls. I run and Hide behind AntiWanda as she enters the room. I'd duck behind dad, but something tells me he was just as pissed. "What the same hay is going on?" AntiWanda asks. "Your bother wished himself to death trap island." Dad huffs. "What the HELL were you thinking?" " I was suddenly worried about Gary." I reply."I had to go see him."

"Gary?" Mom Asks. "Was he the boy they carted off?" I nod. "The other's went nuts." I add."They were going to kill him."Mom and dad exchange looks. "Damn, we can't punish him for saving a friend." Dad says. "But you should have warned us of the daner we were going in." I'm sorry." I tell them. "I'm so SO sorry." Mom and dad both let out deep sighs. "Damn it, can't we ever adopt any one easy to raise?" Mom sighs. " i don't think it's in our nature hun." Dad sighs. "Can I make a small wish?" I ask They both give me a "oh no the hell you didn't" look." " I thank yur pushing it babeh." AntiWanda laughs. I shrink down behind her and text dad my wish. With a ping I'm next to him. " Wish approved, gary can stay." Dad says. Another on!" Mom, shouts. " Why don't you just move us into a shoe and call it a day." wedge or thigh high boot?" Dad jokes. " Don't make me use this on you." Mom snaps holding up the belt."Should you two be talking S&M in front of me." I remark.

Mom blushes. Dad and AntiWanda laughs." My evilness he's a pervert just like his daddy" mom three of us laugh some more. dad laugh suddenly cut short. "Timmy? What happened to you wings?" He ask. " Their frosted over." Mom and AntiWanda comes over to us." Oh my they are."Mom says."do they hurt sweety?" "No they feel fine."I reply."I must have happened when I was fighting." That reminds me."Dad says."How did you waste all those people?" "I didn't." I sigh.i tell them what happened. " Oh my." AntiWanda gasps. "that nega boy is powerful."Dad remarks."At least he seems fond of you." "I like him too." I tell dad."His fangs are almost as cute as AC's." Then it hits me. Where's AC!" I ask, panicking. "Dad tell me what took place in the valley. I'm glade some clones survived, but I'm sorry it wad so hard on AC. "You should go tell him your home." Dad says.

"okay."I reply. " Night you three." I tell them. Hugging each of them." Night Timmeh." AntiWanda says. "Night cutie." Mom says. " Sweet dreams." Dad says. I make my way to AC's room I peek inside. He was sitting on his bed. AC held a cup of tea in his hand. He didn't seem like he was able to hold it steady. He looked like he's been crying. Was he really so worried about me? Ac stared into his shaking cup. So intently, he doesn't notice me coming in. Ac looks at me startled when a take the cup from his shaking hands. I set the tea on the night stand. As soon as my hand leave the cup, I'm pulled into a hug "Your okay." Ac sobs into me."Thank evilness your okay." I turn and hug him back."Yeah, I'm okay." I confirm I was worried about him. "Ac your not hurt are you?" I ask. He was shaking so much. "I'm fine now that your here." AC replies. Ac holds my tighter. I'm sorry Timothy." Ac says."I didn't . .I wasn't able to protect you. I was no help at all to you. I ran away like a coward."

"Don't say that Ac." I tell him. "You helped save those clones. I'm so proud of you."I pull back and look into his lovely green eyes. "I know how hard it must have been to do what you did." I add." And I know it was even harder for you to admit you couldn't press you did to make sure you didn't slow dad down." I wipe the tears from my beloved eyes."That part of the reason your so my hero."AC foops us under the covers.I'm on top of him. Sleep with me tonight?" AC pleads." I fear I may have a nightmare."Sure love." I reply "How's your friend?"Ac asks. "I think his legs broken, but he'll be fine." I reply I feel exhausted . Ac pulls me closer. He arms felt so Cozy. Ac lifts my gaz to his. His eyes seem to burn into mine Without a word he kisses me. My lips ar quickly parted. He tung invades my mouth. I let out a soft moan as he devours me. Skillful hand dance up my night shirt. I shiver and the night air hits my bare skin.I feel the shirt slip away from me.

Ac suddenly freeze. His eyes train on something. I follow his gaze to a bruise on my side.I must have gotten it in the fight.""Didn't you get checked out?" Ac ask softly touch the mark. A gasp of pain escapes me."I'm sure it's nothing." I tell him." Are you sure?" AC ask pressing on it more firmly. Pain shoot through me. I scream erupts from me."Don't. . .don't do that." I tell him. My voice shook as I will back tears. "Please,it's still kinda sore." I'm laid on my back. Ac he angry at me. "Hey Wait.!" I shout shooting up. Only to fall forward in pain. Ac catches me as I fall. .Gently he lifts me up and lays me on th bed. " I'm going to get AntiRip." AC says."Stay here and rest." He turn to leave. "AC!" I call to him. Ac turns and looks at me."Please don't be mad at me." I plead."Please?"

End Of Timmy's POV  
AntiCosmo's POV

I stare at TImothy puzzled. Why in evil's name would I be mad at him? He's done nothing wrong." I'm not mad at you TImothy." Inform the lad, who now sat sobbing in front if me. "You seem mad."TImothy sniffles."I assure you I'm not." I reply." i'm just very concerned about you." TImothy looks up at me with sad blue eyes. " So we're still gonna snuggle tonight?" He asks. I smile at my adorable bo. "If your cleared by the doctor." I rely. "If not, we'll spend the night cuddling ,yeah?" "Okay AC."TImothy agree. I here a poof in my room/ I turn to see a drunk Cosmo."How dare you bastard make Timmy forget me." He says, I think." I'm gonna prove my love by kicking yo ass." "You can't even beat me sober." I scoff."Never mind drunk off you ass.."

IT's then Cosmo spots a puzzled Timothy staring at him from my bed." What the hell?" Cosmo gasps. Suddenly I'm slammed to the wall. Cosmo stares at me with a deadly seriousness. "What did you do to Timmy?" He growls at me. Without warning I'm struck in the side. I yelp in pain. "Stop, leave him alone." TImothy shouts. Cosmo is shoved from me. "I don't know who you are, but leave my man alone." We both stare at the lad shocked. I knew he was pretend to forget his past earlier. But the serious look in his eyes tells me he wasn't joking anymore. "TImmy. . it's me Cosmo." Cosmo says. "I'm your friend.." "Cos. .mo?" TImothy breaths out. "That's right, we are did I say I didn't know you?" I rush to Timothy. "AC I feel dizzy."TImothy remarks. I look at his frosted wings.

I left Timothy into my arms. " I'm taking you to the doctor.""I tell him. I dash out my room. On the way we run into father. "What's going on?" Father asks Coming to my side."TImothy's acting strangely." I remark. "For a moment he didn't remember Cosmo." We get to the medical room. AntiRip takes him from me. Wait outside." AntiRip says. "I'm not leaving him in the hand a some quack antidocteor." Cosmo huffs. I grab a fist full of his hair and drag the dimwit out the room."Damn it, I knew I should have had him checked out." Father growls. "HE seemed fine." I lay a hand on father's shoulder. You couldn't have known." I tell him." I had no idea he was even hurt, till I took his shirt off." " You pervert." Cosmo growls. I look at him."What, we were making out." I tell him. " He like that sort of thing you know. " Cosmo glares at me. "So why did you bastards wipe his memory." Cosmo growls. Father and I trade glances." The memory of his past is to painful for him."father says."It's better for him this way." "he had friends." Cosmo snaps."Family, he doesn't need to be raised by a boring pixie who can't love!" " Watch you damn mouth." I snap. "It's fine AC." Father says."He can think what he wants."

AntiBinky comes out the room. "He's going to be fine." Ab says."He has a nasty bruise on his side and a concussion, But it's noting a little magic medicine can't fix. He'll be out in a little while." "Go home Cosmo." Father says."Not without Timmy."Cosmo says. "Tell me Cosmo. Let's say you return him to the turner. And they formally give him up,then what?" I ask."Are you going to stay with him. Loses you magic and be two bums wandering the streets?" "At least we'll have each other."Cosmo huffs. "I now the Turner's will keep him I'll make them if I have to. I'll foil any plan they have to give him away." "Would he be happy with that?" Father asks. " Being forced to live in such an unloving home?" "No I wouldn't be."Timothy replies."I. . I don't know who these Turner's are, but the sound like they don't like me very would I want to go live with them,when I have a amazing dad. And a wonderful mom. Sure mom's nuts, but I love her all the same." we turn and look at Timothy. "dad,mom says you can't keep all the clones." Timothy adds He goes over to father. The old man was near tear.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm okay." Timothy says with a smile. Father hugs him.I'm so glade." Father says."He kisses TImothy on the cheek. " I'm sorry I didn't have you checked out sooner." tears fall from father's eyes."I'm so sorry son." "It's cool dad." TImothy says."Like I said, I'm fine." Cosmo stares at the two , pixies can't love." He mutter's to no one."They don't feel. . . .emotions, right?" "Wrong.I tell him. " Pixies love very deeply. With all there hearts in fact." "Timmy, I'm going home now." Cosmo calls."I'll give Wanda your love." "Okay Cosmo." TImothy replies. See ya."Cosmo Poofs away. " Father carries Timothy back to my room. You boy have to put off yur roll in the hay."father says." He's Right."Timothy says."AntiRip told me to tell you, Not till my side heals." Father puts Timothy into my bed. "Night boys." HE says. "Night Father."I reply. Night dad."TImothy call. Father smiles at us and pings out the room.

I will a soft touch in my side."Does it hurt?" Timothy ask. "No, I'm fine." I tell him. I take my shirt off. "See, I'm okay." Timothy kisses my bare skin."Okay aC." He replies."Just checking." I crawl under the covers. Timothy lays his head on my chest.I take my monocle off and lay it on the night stand. I turn off the lights. Timothy drapes a arm across me. I close eye. But I don't fall asleep. The feeling of Timothy's bare skin touching, was intoxicating.I his hand move down ward. Soon he was caressing my southern realm. Ti. . TImothy?" I gasp. soon my bottom is undone. " "Shh, let you baby take care of you."TImothy purrs. " Nimble fingers meet their mark. I moan at their gentle caress. The sheer fact he was touching me in that location,was driving my mind wild. Timothy strokes my length. Timothy Moves suddenly. Before my fractured mind can form a question. I feel his lips circle around my member.

"Precious ,Please take care." I moan. "Kay." TImothy replies. His moth is like heaven around my ,omer. Hungry tung playfully licks at the head. He goes down and take me at full length. I put my hand on Timothy's head, and gently fuck his mouth. Timothy meet's my every thrust. I feel my near the edge. I start to pull out. But Timothy grabs my hips. sucking deeply, he inhales my member. The sensation throws me over the edge. I cum hard in his mouth. I watch as Timothy swallows avery drop. " MMM." Timothy moans. I sit up in the bed. Timothy crawls to my side I lean over and kiss him. Licking my cum from his cheeks. I Undo his bottom." My turn. I tell him. I look down at TImothy's member. I'm shocked at the sight of it. No wonder he was so short. All his growth hormones went to one place. I lick TImothy's already growing erection He tasted more devine then I ever dreamed/. I look up at him. "No moving now." I tell him. "Just let me to all the work.""Okay,AC."TImothy replies.

Lick up the shaft. My word he was well endowed. Yay me. I suck his ball, as I massage his member. My hunger mouth roams, over his member. "feral moans escape TImothy I knew he was struggling to stay still. I lick lowe to hes sweet litle opening. i playfully lick it before piercing it with my tung. TImothy body jerks. Timothy gasp out in pain. "I'm sorry love I tell him. Going to his side."I got carried away." It's . . it's okay AC. "Timothy replies."Please. . please don't stop." I return to TImothy's cock. I take it in deep. . Hungrily a suck the delightful treat."Lustful moans spring from my timothy once again. Sudden Timothy grabs my head and thrust deeply into my mouth. Cum erupts from him. This action causes me to cum a second time.I hungrily lap up his cum. I was the sweetest cream i've ever tasted. I crawl next to my spent love. I foop up some healing cream and rub a little on his side. "That was awesome." TImothy remarks with a grin." It was indeed" I agree.I kiss his sweet lips.

We must do it again sometime." I add. "When you healthier." I foop us and the bed clean. TImothy snuggles into my arms. I hold my dear boy 's head returns to my chest. We both let out a content sigh."Night love." I yawn." Timothy yawns as well." Night darling." He replies. We both sigh again and drift to sleep.

End Of AC"S POV


End file.
